Jewel of the Crown
by Crystalmoon39
Summary: Falling in love is for the young. Amelia is fifty-eight years old and is returning to Avalor after forty years. She is a successful woman known in nearly all the kingdoms for her dress-making, she has experience in magic and has a capable son ready to inherit her business for good! She thought that her adventuring days were done. That is, until she recognized the Chancellor.
1. Chapter 1

**I started writing this just as a fun side thing. But I think now it might be worth putting up to see how it goes.**

* * *

 **Ch 1. Amelia's Return Part 1**

As the horizon of blue, little by little, gave way to the landscapes of Avalor's capitol, Amelia started to remember. "Has it really been forty years?"

She had been but a teenager the last time she set foot on those shores. Long before Shiriki had come and begun her tyrannical rule of this beautiful land. Amelia had been gone long before that dark day. Her talents in magic earned her the attention of a foreign kingdom's sorcerer's academy, called Cedelune's Sorcery College. Amelia left, eager to see the world and better expand her skills.

Amelia remembered a great feeling of sadness and longing every time she recalled her last moments on Avalor, yet she had forgotten why. Packing her suitcases and boarding the ship, she had been running and smiling! Before the boat even left the shore, she had made a thousand plans of what she wanted to learn and do! But then... once her friends were out of sight and Avalor sunk into the horizon, Amelia realized how much she was leaving behind.

That same sight was returning to her now. A mountainside full of greenery interlaced with the roofs of a highly populated city. On a smaller mountain to the side stood the royal palace, connecting itself to the mainland by and elegant, yet strong arching bridge. Amelia felt so detached from this world. She reminded herself that even Avalor was not quite used to itself. Princess Elena would be the next queen, as she rightfully should be.

"Mama!" Amelia turned to the side to see Avner, her son, coming up to the railing of the ship. "So that's Avalor?"

"Yes, Avner." She told him. "That is our new home."

Avner, being twenty years of age, had been told by his mother that he could stay and manage the main branch of their business in Enchancia. However, Avner had insisted on coming with his mother. Amelia had assured him that she could handle this herself, but still Avner felt that as her business partner and a member of her family, he needed to be by his mother's side.

"Hmm," Avner assessed the sight. Amelia stifled a giggle. It was like her son was inspecting the country like he inspected a newly finished dress. "Well, it does show promise."

Amelia rolled her eyes. Her son had an eye for details, but not so much for imagination. "And this is only the surface! In Avalor there is so much more wonder to be found."

Once their ship reached the dock and all the other passengers got off, Amelia and Avner carried off their own bags and headed to their new home. Avner had taken care of everything for his mother, including a house that was close to their store, and big enough for when they each had their personal projects. He wanted to get her there as soon as possible so she could rest and they could unpack and plan together. But it seemed like every three feet, Amelia had to stop.

Everything was so new and, at the same time, so familiar to Amelia. The smell of fresh soupillas, the sound of the fountain flowing with water, and the sight of all the architecture of Avalor brought back fond memories of her youth. The only thing that could break her out of her reverie was the voice of her son urging her to move on to their new home. "Oh, Avner, we must do some sightseeing! I never thought I would get to see this place ever again."

"It is some very fortunate circumstances, Mama." He said. Avner knew his mother was excited. He couldn't understand why though. She had traveled to many places for her work, even when he was still a baby. Her dresses, gowns, and suits were all top of the line! Often worn by the royal families. Amelia Aureluis was the most famous designer with thousands of shops, apprentices and designs; known in every kingdom.

Except Avalor.

Avner suspected that Queen Shiriki, the usurper sorceress, had been the reason his mother never tried to establish any form of business with the kingdom. Once she was gone, Avner had asked her if they could try now. Being over fifty years old, and still wanting to have one last experience, Amelia had told her son that if Avalor would have them, she would bring them her designs.

It had taken a month or two to arrange everything, but it all fell into place. 'Avalor in Bloom' would be Amelia Aureluis' final original line, before she would retire and officially hand her business over to her son. Amelia felt content with her life, she had worked hard, struggled, and seen her son grow into a dependable and intelligent young man. Now all she felt he needed was a girl who could rough out his sharp edges, but still appreciate his good points. Perhaps Avalor might even provide them with that wish as well!

But as Amelia walked through the streets, old memories, ones she had long forgotten, seemed to appear as ghosts across her mind.

A dance.

A beach.

A young boy.

Laughter.

Her first kiss.

Her first love.

"Oh, Avalor..." she found herself sighing as she walked forward. "Which of us has truly changed more?"

* * *

 **If you think you see where this is going... (smiles evilly) come on back. You might be surprised!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! Okay, it looks like some people might be interested in another chapter! I'll try to make these longer as I go along.**_

* * *

 **Ch 2: Amelia's Return Pt.2**

Amelia simply couldn't stop praising Avner's management skills. In less than a day he had gotten their house's furniture arranged and boxes set to the floor plan he had discussed with her back in Enchancia. Yet she could never get the time to thank him, because he was already moving in to his next task of preparing for the opening of their new store.

"No, no, no!" She could hear his voice from the second story. "Amelia Aurelius is a high standards woman! She needs every inch possible to best perform her work and make it presentable to her customers. A discount is not the issue! I'm asking if this is the option with the most square footage!"

"Oh!" Amelia sighed, sitting down onto her already made bed. "That boy... Making me the prima donna before I even begin." Not to mention he was acting like she was the one in charge. Time and again, Avner had proved he could manage the company himself. The only reason she did not fully sign it over to him was because she wanted to keep working. "I will have to make this new line even better to prove his words!" From a nearby box, Amelia carefully pulled out a book in a soft patch-work lining. This was her sketchbook. Well, one of several she had made over the years. Within were ready-made models, blank slates for future clothes that would make dreams come true and jaws drop!

"Avalor in Bloom..." Amelia ran the title over her tongue. "It's a working title, a good one, but..." Just looking out her window, Amelia could see the castle still standing proud up on the cliff with the bridge over the waterfall standing as serenely and strongly as ever. Amelia hugged the book to her chest. "This is my last adventure before retiring. It _needs_ to be able to stand beside on the others." In order to get her best ideas, Amelia needed to be out there _experiencing_ Avalor!

After all, Avner would still be busy for a few hours! She just wrote a quick note and slipped out the door.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

In one of the corridors, Princess Elena was listening to her cousin, Chancellor Esteban, read her the official announcement for the Dia des Rosas Festival.

"'To all the citizens of Avalor, Princess Elena is hereby reinstating La Dia des Rosas Festival. Activities will include a fair, a rose judging competition, and a ball in the evening.'" When he had finished, Esteban spoke to Elena. "Armondo has done well... but I don't think a little rewording wouldn't make it less elegant."

Elena smiled back. "Just keep it simple, Esteban. This festival has been one of my favorites since I was a little girl."

"Oh, but Dia des Rosas should not be mistaken for a common fair-day, Elena!" Esteban stated. "Like the most perfect rose it must capture the eyes, nose and touch with its beauty! The eyes must not be able to look away from it. It must encompass one's senses! It-"

"It's when Esteban gets the most attention from the _senoritas_." Elena whispered to her sister. Isabel covered her giggle with her hands.

"I still heard you, Elena." Esteban stated, to his cousin's embarrassment. "Just the same, I will be happy to oversee that the festivities are upheld to the traditional standards. Not a thing will be out of place."

For once, Elena didn't mind giving the job to someone else. She teased Esteban, but she knew this festival meant a lot to him too. Yes, when they were _both_ teenagers he would receive the most tokens of affection from all the young girls but... there was always one girl he saved a dance for at the ball each year.

"I want to make something for Dia des Rosas!" Isabel proclaimed. "Maybe I can make a wind machine that will keep all the petals in the air even longer!"

Esteban interjected before Elena could speak. "There is no need to make anything, Isabel. Just get a new dress for the ball and enjoy yourself like all the other young girls."

Isabel grumbled while Elena rolled her eyes and Esteban returned to the announcement in front of him. "You should come to the festival too, Esteban!" Elena suggested. "Every year, you and your friends would get to the town early and start of the celebrations. I remember one year, the Pig Stampede Incident! You, Victor Delvago and Amelia- "

Esteban stopped. Both Elena and Isabel froze under the warning glare he gave. Esteban was known to lecture them, sometimes sneer, but never had he shown his anger to either of them. When he saw the slightly scared and confused looks they had, Esteban sighed and regained his composure. "I appreciate the invitation, but, no. You forget those times were forty years ago Elena, you and Isabel are free to have some fun. I have greater responsibilities now, and I must attend to them first." After seeing that they accepted his answer, Esteban added, "I will be at the ball, if there are no further complications. That is all I can promise."

Esteban walked down the hall by himself, leaving Elena and Isabel standing. "He got mad, Elena." Isabel could not think of anything to say.

"And I think I know why." Elena said. "Esteban used to go to the Rosas Festival with his two friends, Victor and..."

"Amelia Huerta..." Isabel raised her eyes in realization. "She never came back to Avalor?"

"I guess not. She must have heard it was taken over or... just decided she didn't want to come back." Elena began to smile at the memory of the friend she had shared with Esteban. "I remember she would offer to make me a new dress each year. She knew I liked to run and dance, so she always made the dress to suit me, rather than just what was traditionally worn. At the same time, she used the most beautiful and unique materials."

"And me!" Isabel recalled. "She would fix up my clothes too! And my toys when they got broken! Amelia's the one who..." she added in a whisper. "She taught us how to sneak out at the back of the palace."

Elena nodded. She spared one last look down the hallway at her cousin's shrinking form. Elena also remembered that Amelia had been Esteban's friend even more than hers. Amelia wasn't of any nobility, neither was she born in Avalor. In a way, Naomi Turner had taken Amelia's place as Elena's confidante, but it was clear that Esteban had never replaced her. And it looked like the place she held in his life was one he was determined to keep empty. Otherwise, he might have been just a little more excited.

"Let's not mention Amelia in front of Esteban for a while." Elena said. Perking up her voice she remembered. "Oh! That reminds me! Isabel, a famous designer from across the Great Sea should have arrived in Avalor today. A Mr. Aurelius, I think, he's coming to our kingdom to get inspiration for a whole new line of clothes!"

Isabel gasped in excitement! Dresses and clothes might not be her greatest concern, but she was all for something of the new age coming right to their door step. "Seriously?!" she exclaimed. "Can we go look today? Maybe he'll have a dress for the Dia des Rosas Ball!"

Elena took her sister's hands and laughed at her display of enthusiasm. "He might not be ready for dresses _yet_ , Isabel. But if he's an important person from another kingdom, we should introduce ourselves. Maaaayyyyybbbe catching a peek of the clothes while we're at it?"

As the two princess ran for the direction of the castle gates, Esteban looked over his shoulder at them. He was sorry for getting upset with them. "Aye, you did it again, Esteban." He groaned to himself. "Forty-one years! Let it go. Let the girl go. Girl..." He sighed. "Probably grew into a woman... married a rich man, had a dozen children, then a dozen more grandchildren before passing away in her own bed. If she even lived..."

While under the dark days of Shirki's rule, Esteban often wondered what became of that feisty red-head he used to know. He imagined all kinds of possibilities! The one he had just vocalized being one of the more happy ones. He sometimes wondered if she might have died at sea right when she left Avalor, or if she was still alive in some far off kingdom, living happily were she could reminisce on the days of her youth. Until finally, he realized he might never know, so he stopped thinking about Amelia. She still came to his mind on the worst of his days. Cheering him up, just as she made it her mission to in life. It wasn't until Elena had even mentioned the festival that he had heard anyone other than him remember her.

Esteban wanted to remember Amelia. The foreign-born beauty, with her skin as warm and tan as the beaches, her long flowing hair that made all the roses pale in comparison, and those bewitching eyes that held the color and fierceness of the sea! "No!" Esteban shook the image of her from his thoughts. "I am not that boy anymore!" Esteban consoled himself with yet one more imagining of Amelia. One where she had lost her slender form and her hair had turned grey! Yet, even then, her eyes remained the same in his mind. He just couldn't imagine her without them.

...

Amelia didn't dare go near the castle. Too many memories, and it wasn't like any of the old guards who would recognize her would be there. "Just to get a head-start on the designing." She repeated the words she had left in her note for Avner. A part of her did feel guilty for leaving her son with so much work, until she reminded herself that if she was out here, then she was doing more work than Avner would let her be doing. She giggled to herself. "My Valiant Little Knight, he's always there for me."

As Amelia walked down the street, many people would stop and stare or point at her. She was more than comfortable with this. Her hair used to be more red, but her age and the sun would not let it stay that way forever. Many of her peers from her old school in Enchancia would often remark, with admitted jealousy, that age had been kind to Amelia. Only the wizards and fairies could tell that she never once used an anti-aging spell. 'I think Father Time must have skipped over me.' Amelia would say. 'I'm moving so fast when I work, he must have decided to wait until I stop!'

Amelia walked casually, despite the attention she was getting. She heard no whispered remarks about anyone recognizing her or connecting her to her fame: Good, is what she decided. She could move about more easily this way. It had been too long for Amelia to recall exactly how the city looked as a young girl, so she doubted really anything would look exactly as she remembered it.

Taking a seat on a nearby bench, Amelia set her book in her lap and began to take in the sights. From the center of town, one would think the entire color scheme was all shades of yellow and red. But there was so much more! Yes, from the sea a lot of the tops of houses were red, but others were vivid, blues and greens, and in between each one were waterfalls of brightly colored flowers! Amelia then started looking at the people. Walking around the streets, there was plenty going on, but everyone seemed to be happily conversing and smiling. A few people, made eye-contact with Amelia. Not one did either side turn their head or shy away from, some even waved.

As Amelia started quickly writing down all the wonderful ideas coming to her, she whispered excitedly, "This _IS_ going to be my best line ever!"

 _Over four decades away and this land still has my heart._

Amelia had no idea yet how true her thoughts would become.

* * *

Speeding down the main street to the center of town, Princesses Elena and Isabel were on their way to see the famous dress maker they had heard about. They were taking the royal coach, despite Isabel asking to take the Jaquins. Neither Hunter, nor any of the other beasts could be found, which left them the coach. "What kind of dress are you thinking of getting for Dia des Rosas, Elena?" Isabel asked her sister.

Elena thought for a second and said, "I want something really different this time. It will have to have a rose as part of it. Not too flashy, but perfect for a big party!"

"Me too!" Isabel was quite excited to be going into the city with her sister. "I usually get a blue or pink gown, so I think I want something of a different color too!"

As the two royals laughed and talked in anticipation, there carriage happened to pass by a particular bench. Specifically the bench where Amelia was nose deep in her book. The laughter of the two princesses could be heard as they were passing by. However, Amelia only looked up after the carriage was gone. She looked to her right to see the back going down the street. "Huh," she smiled. "Even the nobles are as happy as clams! That's a good change."

Amelia didn't even think about all the rumors she had heard while on the ship: That the true royal family had reappeared and had destroyed the evil sorceress, and Princess Elena had reclaimed her rightful throne. Amelia just couldn't bring herself to believe them. For forty-one years she had lived her life knowing the kingdom she spent so much of her childhood in had been robbed of its soul by that wicked woman. Elena and her parents were dead, and all the rest of the royal family had disappeared.

Still, four decades of sadness and loss had been long enough to morn. To be able to come back and recapture some of the nostalgia was too good to resist. Someone, perhaps a descendant of Princess Isabel, must have come and overthrown Shiriki, Amelia figured. Magic, the stronger it is, can make situations tricky. The things she had heard, it ignited a spark of hope and a flame of curiosity in her. But... Amelia knew too well that some things just cannot be brought back. No matter how many tears are shed...

Before such sad feelings could sink in, Amelia turned her eyes to the sketch on her page, already finding something else to add to it. "To think I used to run on these rooftops."

* * *

In yet another corner of Avalor, Avner Aureluis had already opened the doors to the new 'dress emporium'. "More like the dressing room." He remarked in disgust. Back in Enchancia, his mother's gowns would take up floors of room for people to shop and try them on! There would be giant windows to properly let in the light, and protection spells set at every possible entry. Here, they received a one-floor building, with only a front and back door, three small windows, and one dressing room. "I don't believe this..."

His mother had moved past this small amount of space when he was five years old! Kings, Queens, Emperors and Sultans knew her by name! And then Avalor? A great trading port, said to be coming back alive? They throw her into a shack! Did someone here hate his mother? Were they trying to throw the Aureluis' out? Well, if they did, once his mother saw through them, he would take her back to Enchancia to live out her golden years! She may even want to return to Port Veneros, the place she left Avalor for to begin with. The place where she met Avner's father.

Avner continued taking stock. Even in these conditions, his mother taught him a working man's pride. He would do his best as to not bring any embarrassment to his mother. "Excuse me?" came a voice from the front door. Avner turned around to see two young girls walking through his door. One looked to be at least sixteen, the other perhaps was half as old. Both girls appeared to be well-dressed, better material than he had seen what few people walking around in. The oldest carried an air of happiness and dignity. Perhaps she is one of the upper class. Avner had learned that 'upper class' meant 'potential customer.'

He decided to address them politely. "Good day, laides." Avner smiled in his most charming way. "I am sorry to say, but we are not quite ready to open as of yet."

"That's okay." Said the little one. "We just wanted to meet the owner. I'm Princess Isabel, and this is my sister, Princess Elena." Isabel wasn't used to doing the introductions, so she looked to Elena to see if she had done it right. Her response was a proud smile.

Avner's eyes would have jumped completely out of his head if he did not work to reign in his excitement. _The Princess? Two of them! Oh-ho, Avalor! You may come through for us yet!_ Avner elegantly bowed from the waist and said, "It is a pleasure to have both the princesses of Avalor in my _humble_ store."

Elena and Isabel both curtsied back. "And it's a pleasure to have you here in Avalor, Mr. Aureluis." Elena said. Thinking back on their conversation, Elena knew Isabel would be disappointed if they did not ask. "Um, if you don't mind... we have heard so much about the clothes that you make. Some people even say they are magical! Could we possibly...?"

"Oh, uh..." Avner looked behind him. He still wasn't sure if all their materials and machines had made it over on the right boat. Not to mention the dummies needed to display the dresses properly. This might be his and his mother's one chance to hit it big and get some better living conditions. If her business failed here and now, because of him, her name would be disgraced! "I...I regret to say that we have just started setting up. But tomorrow! Tomorrow I can have examples of some of our finest gowns be presented at your castle, princesses!"

"Really?" Elena beamed. Not only was Mr. Aurelius generous, he was more than happy to accommodate their request so soon! "Oh, we would be so grateful, Mr. Aurluis! We have a big festival coming up, and it's in a little more than a month. Do have any designs that have roses?"

Avner knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble by making all of these promises. But their way of living seemed to depend on this princess being happy. "Most certainly! When does your schedule open for visit?"

"1'oclock!" Isabel chimed in. "Thank you so much, Mr. Aurelius!" Isabel came up and shook his hand. "I'm already excited!"

"We truly do appreciate this." To Isabel, Elena said. "I think we should let Mr. Aureluis get back to work, Isa."

After he walked the princess back to their carriage and waved good-bye, Avner's ran his hands down the side of his face. "WhathaveIdone? WhathaveIdone?!"

* * *

That evening, Amelia practically skipped on her way home. "Oh, I want to get to my store and start sewing right away! First, I should find Avner. Such a start off on our first day!"

She threw open the door and spread her arms out wide. "Avner~!" she called into the house. "I have to show you my design book! Avalor is so full of life, color and magic! Just like it was when I was a little girl. Oh, Avner?"

Amelia looked around the house. She knew her son would be here. The house was all unpacked and she could see two plates of food down in the kitchen. "Mijo?" she called. "Are you here?"

"Mami?" A voice came from the upstairs room. Sensing something was wrong, Amelia climbed the stairs and walked right into her son's room. There was Avner, sitting on the edge of his bed with lists on inventory, stocking and order forms all over his bed. Indeed, something was wrong. "Mami...I think I may have dug us a bigger hole."

Amelia's expression became stern. "Avner." She said evenly. "What did you promise?" Because, as his mother, she had a general idea.

* * *

The night was full of consoling, planning and preparing. With all the work needed to be done at the dress shop, Avner simply could not go to the palace himself. Amelia stated that she would go, bringing with her the final designs of dresses that could be adjusted to the princess' wishes. Amelia knew her son was thinking about her when he made those promises, so she wasn't angry. This move had been his choice, but it was still a big adjustment for him. She also knew he was trying to prove himself, yet a he could not escape without reprimand for it.

Now she was standing at the foot of the bridge. Even if it would make her late, Amelia took a minute to take in the castle. A strange kind of awe was visible on her face. For the first time, in what felt like the longest time, Amelia was scared. Whoever was living in there now, a descendant or survivor of the Royal line, they were going to see her as a stranger. A foreigner. Amelia had to admit, she still felt more like a tourist.

She realized she was intimidating herself. She had to shake it off. "Alright." _I am here on business. I cannot let my son down!_ She straightened her back, and checked one last time for all the items she needed in the bag she would be carrying inside. Her sample design drawings, her sketching pencil, and even a few material samples. She even brought her new design book. She had only made a few rough sketches yesterday, but there still might be something in there that the princesses would like. "Show time." She strolled up to the front gate.

...

Meanwhile, Elena and Isabel were just walking into throne room. It was almost one, meaning they were expecting Mr. Aurelius to arrive here. But of course, since Elena was doing something on her own, all of her family found reasons to come with her. Esteban stated that since Elena was reviving an old tradition, his input would be crucial. Francisco claimed that it was his duty as a grandfather to be there when the dresses were being chosen. Lucia wanted to be there to see the new styles in case she decided on a dress too!

"I don't get why Mateo, Naomi and I need to be here for _dresses._ " Gabe complained.

Naomi jabbed him once with her elbow. "Because Isa invited us." Though she slyly smiled, staring at the back of the Chancellor. The two of them often clashed on ideas of the old and new ways. Helping Elena choose an outfit for the next big event was just one more round. Somehow, Naomi had a feeling today was going to be an easy win against him.

Isa smiled back at the three teenagers. "Besides, you guys have heard more about the Amazing Aurelius than we have. Elena and I need to know what to expect."

"He's just another uptight big shot, Isa." Gabe said. "Apparently, he does all kinds of fancy suits for every known royal out there."

Mateo interjected. "Not necessarily, it's well known that the Aurelius base of operations, and his hometown, is a port city called Venemos. It used to sort of like a refugee homestead, for people who were fleeing their home countries."

"So you're saying he comes from humble origins?" Francisco asked the Royal Wizard.

"Possibly. The town is located in Enchancia, which does have access to special materials. It could be that Mr. Aurelius built up his company and fortune with that."

Elena then asked. "So his clothes really are magic?"

"Maybe." Mateo shrugged.

It was then that Esteban added in his piece of information. "I have heard of Aurelius during my visits out of Avalor, Elena." He said. "Apparently, he studies cultures quite extensively and then makes a new line inspired by them. Having him in Avalor _could_ have a diplomatic impact as well."

A part of Esteban wanted his cousin to be a little shaken. She needed to know that her behavior would be judged by someone with a great amount of influence. However, Elena became even more energetic! "Then we'll have to show him the very best of Avalor!"

The rest of the party made cheers and sounds of approval. Esteban just sighed. To him, it looked like once again he would have to be the dignified one.

Despite protests that they did not need to be so formal, Esteban convinced all of them to accept Mr. Aurelius in the throne room. Elena sat on her throne with Isabel and Esteban on one side of her and her grandparents on the other. Gabe took his place on the side of the walkway to the throne with Mateo opposite him, and Naomi... She leaned up on the side of the pillars for the long wait.

"Oooh, I'm starting to get a little excited now!" Luisa clasped her hands together. "We haven't had a foreign designer come to our home before. I wonder what kind of man he is."

Francisco voiced his thoughts to his wife. "From his description, he sounds like a man of great experience. I would imagine a fellow well into his years."

Elena corrected her grandparents. "Actually, Isabel and I got to see him! He's pretty young, he looks like he's at least in his twenties."

"Not possible." Esteban stated. "If that were true than Mr. Aurelius would have been only one when he designed his first gown, since the amazing Aurelius has been well known for at least twenty years!"

Confused looks were shared throughout the room.

"Then, who did Elena and I see yesterday?" Isabel asked.

It was then that Armondo stepped out from the two giant doors to the throne room. "Your Royal Majesties... Oh! And Royal Counsel too! Amelia Aurelius has arrived for her appointment."

Elena was confused, and a little worried. "Oh? Um... thank you, Armondo. Please, show _her_ in."

Armondo bowed and went back to the doors. Now everyone was even more interested to see this famous designer. When Armondo opened the door, all their eyes fell upon a tanned, red-haired woman. She was wearing dress with breeze-catching sleeves, but what was most remarkable was its coloring. Around her neckline it started as an emerald green, fading into a light blue around her waist, with that eventually fading down into a pure light by her feet. It looked as if she was wearing a wave right off the ocean!

This stranger walked with confidence and an easy grace, like she had done this a thousand times before and each time it had ended to her satisfactory. However, the moment she got close enough to clearly see Elena and her family... Her eyes went wide, and she dropped the bag she was carrying.

* * *

 _ **A/n: I usually try and leave a note at the end of each chapter. For those of you who might like to see the next chapter: I really like Reviews! Any and all thoughts and/or criticisms are welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know about you, but I'm excited! ;)**

 **Let's see what happens!**

* * *

 **Ch. 3: Amelia's Return Pt. 3**

A moment, then two, and then three of silence passed in the room. Finally, Elena spoke, "Um, welcome Amelia Aurelius to the Kingdom of Avalor! Uhh..." Elena looked around at the looks at her friends and family and decided it was best to clear this up right away. "We- We are a bit confused you see. We met with a _Mr._ Aurelius who promised come."

The mention of her son seemed to bring Amelia back. "Um, oh! Yes, Your Highness. You speak of my son, Avner Aurelius. He is my business partner, and as we are still preparing to open, and you did ask to see the present owner, I come in my son's stead."

"Ah!" Francisco said in understanding. "That explains it! Mrs. Aurelius, we are all quite excited to see some of your work. Word of your magnificent creations reached us, and my granddaughters would very much love to have a dress created by you."

Without even thinking, Amelia pointed out. "But Elena is already wearing one."

A new, and even stronger wave of shock swept through the throne room. The only one to reply, and in anger, was Esteban. "She is _Princess_ Elena!" The Chancellor walked right up to this woman, who remained unphased by his approach. "Some respect is due! And how dare you claim to be the creator of that dress!"

Amelia met the Chancellor's eyes with a bored expression and folded her arms. "The outer skirt is made with Bealvian wool in a twill weave that's sewn to the bodice with a backstitch of matching thread. The ruffled collar is a summer-rose pattern, and sewn from the inside with a star stitch. The inside skirt: Avalorian cotton, ideal for free movement."

Esteban stood silent, his mouth slightly open. Elena gasped. The dress she was wearing, her favorite red dress, it was made over forty years ago. The way it was sewn, and in such detail, could only be known by the creator.

Slowly, Elena stood up from the throne and walked down to the woman. A hand on Esteban's arm was all he needed to know Elena wanted a better look at this Amelia. Once the two of them were face-to-face. Both of them searched each other's faces. Amelia was looking for something to be out of place, maybe this child only resembled the lost princess. She found nothing. Elena was looking for key characteristic of the teenager she used to know. She found so much!

"Elena?" Amelia said. She could think of one way to be sure. "I look flat, but I am deep. Hidden realms, I shelter. Lives I take, but food I offer. At times I am beautiful. I can calm, angry or turbulent. I have no heart, but offer pleasure as well as death. No man can own me, yet I encompass what all men must have. What am I?"

Elena's eyes grew in realization and joy! "The Ocean!" She declared. "My favorite riddle! Amelia Huerta, where have you been!?"

The two women at once squealed and embraced each other. Amelia actually had visible tears in her eyes. "I had thought you were all dead for forty-one years! I dared not even hope those rumors were possible!"

"Amelia!" Isabel was the next to come running down followed by Lucia and Francisco.

Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo all gathered closer. None of them were too sure of what was happening, but their monarchs seemed to really like this woman. They seemed to really _know_ her even. Clearly, they knew her from a long time ago.

But while everyone else was getting closer to Amelia, Esteban was backing away. "Amelia..." he whispered. He couldn't peel his eyes from her, though she never looked at him once, being too engrossed in the reunion with his family. Esteban wasn't sure of what he was feeling. He was scared, embarrassed, angry and shocked to see her after all this time.

Despite his expectations, she had changed very little. Her hair was still a lovely shade of red, and those eyes had not lost one shade of their original color. _Why is she here? What do I do?_ Mostly, Esteban wanted to hide in another part of the castle until Amelia left. But there was so much he wanted to know, yet so much he did not want to know. So he stayed frozen out of the way.

"You... You all!" Amelia gasped, holding Luisa in a gentle hug. "You haven't changed a bit! You really were caught in an enchantment."

"Hmm, two enchantments, really." Elena held up two fingers to her. "I was trapped in the Amulet of Avalor, and Abuelo, Abuela and Isabel were protected by Alacazar."

Amelia looked at all of them. She was so overwhelmed by this welcome that tears were falling from her eyes. She had grown up with Elena, and could remember Isabel as a baby. All at once, that feeling of being a foreigner in a new land vanished! Now, Amelia felt like a child who had finally returned to her true home. But in all this flooding of happiness, there seemed to be one person missing.

"Then," Amelia asked, curious. "What became of Esteban?"

At the mention of his name, Esteban coughed into his fist. Everyone turned to his direction. Esteban held himself up proudly.

"Oh, my apologies!" Amelia said. "Who are you, sir?"

Esteban stood there visibly stunned. He knew that he looked different than when he was young, but was he so different that Amelia could not recognize him?

"That's Esteban, Amelia." Luisa explained.

Amelia walked up to him, stopping at about three feet away. She had thought this person a stranger, he looked nothing like the Esteban she used to get into trouble with as kids or the proud youth she had dated as a teenager. In fact, he looked more like her Esteban's worst nightmare!

However, looking at him close enough; the way his coifed hair fell, the color of his brown eyes, and the way he held himself. There was no doubt. To Amelia, there was only one reaction:

"Ha! Esteban?" She put a hand to her chest as she laughed, as Amelia always did. "Ha! What? What happened to _you_?"

Esteban was more than a little offended! "What do you mean by that?" He demanded! Most people believed Esteban to be in great shape for a man his age. He was well beyond fifty, yet everyone agreed he looked at most thirty!

Elena clarified to the grinning Amelia, coming to her side. "Esteban was the only one to escape magical entrapment forty-one years ago."

Amelia had stopped laughing, but was still smiling. "Really?" She turned to the man. "How is that?"

It was Isabel who answered. "He wasn't in the castle at the time of Shiriki's attack. But she forced him to stay here and work as her Chancellor while she ruled Avalor. We all finally got back together once Elena was freed from the Amulet and our new Royal Sorcerer could undo the spell that kept me Abuelo and Abuela from aging."

Hearing the story, Amelia's eyes began gazing at the people in the room. All of them were remembering a time of great sadness. Their looks were crestfallen from the loss of Elena and Isabel's parents, yet when their eyes met one another's, slight smiles were exchanged. But when the corner of her eyes went to Esteban... he was avoiding any kind of eye contact with the others.

 _Esteban...?_

"Is that so?" Amelia asked him. When Esteban looked up to answer her, that was when he caught her expression no one else could see. Her eyes were dour and her mouth was in a thin frown. That looked almost chilled Esteban to the bone. He had forgotten that Amelia had always been able to catch a lie... even one that was unspoken.

"I... I try not to dwell on such dark days." Was all he managed to say. Amelia raised her delicate eyebrows. _I know you are hiding something, El Segundo._ Esteban feared she might pry further if they did not move on. He straightened himself up again and said in a more serious and proper tone. "That is beside the matter. We would like to see what dresses you like to present to the princesses for the upcoming festival."

"Esteban!" Luisa began to admonish. Why was her beloved grandson being so cold to this girl?

Amelia's expression brightened. "There's a festival coming up?"

"La Dia des Rosas!" Elena proclaimed. "Do you remember that one, Amelia?"

"Do I!?" Amelia walked back to her bag. "It was the one time of the year when my hair was in style. The rose was my favorite flower. Oh, and the dresses I would make as a child! Dia des Rosas was always a happy memory."

"Guess we really do have the perfect person!" Naomi proclaimed.

Amelia gathered the designs in her hands and leafed through them as she turned around. Everyone looked at her in eager anticipation! What did she have? But Amelia, she looked at her designs skeptically. She knew she had grabbed the right sketches this morning, but now? She took all of her designs in one hand and dropped them into her bag as if they were trash.

Everyone's eyes fell with the papers. "Is there something wrong?" Francisco asked.

"Yes." Amelia simply said. "Yesterday, I thought I was making a dress for another royal." Then she threw her arms out and smiled. "Instead, I am making the gown of a lifetime for my favorite Princesses in the entire world! The dresses I have always made for Elena were one of a kind, and I intend to keep it that way! So, instead I want to make the perfect dresses, completely separate from my usual line and just for Isabel and Elena!"

Cheers of excitement came from the group. In Elena's excitement, she reverted to her old habit of thanking Amelia by running up to her and capturing her in a tight hug. Amelia did not hesitate to hug back. "So, when is the festival?" Amelia asked.

"I reinstated in on its traditional date. It's about a month from now!" Elena squealed.

Amelia's smile dropped the same moment her eyes popped open. "A month?" She held Elena at arm's length. "Well... I will have them for you, but you might not be seeing me again until the week of the festival."

Esteban silently sighed in relief. He had a feeling Amelia suspected him of something. If she was too engrossed in work, she might just forget about it completely. "No!" Isabel objected. "You just got back!"

"And we cannot occupy the time you must need to attend to your own work." Luisa added.

"Ah, but must keep my promise." Amelia stated, a smile returning to her face. "I'm a creature of habit. Over fifty years of promise-keeping and I will not break my streak now!"

"We could find a way to collaborate from the castle." Isa offered.

Then, Elena had her own idea. "Or... you could stay here with us!"

"What?!" Everyone looked to the Crown Princess.

Elena began explaining her plan. "You gather inspiration for your clothes while seeing the country you are staying in, right Amelia?"

"I have been known to do that." She admitted.

"Well, if you stay here in the castle, I personally guarantee you'll be seeing the very heart of Avalor on a day-to-day basis! At the same time, you can work on the Dia des Rosas dresses as a side project that we can add input into as we go along!"

Amelia thought through this offer. Her business mind agreed that it did offer great benefits to both sides, while her more personal side couldn't resist the opportunity to reconnect to her old friends. "Princess Elena," Amelia said. "I would be greatly honored to learn all about your new Avalor whilst creating gowns for you and your sister that are unlike any other!"

Elena turned around to the rest of the company in the throne room. "Royal Counsel!" She addressed them. "All in favor of having Senora Amelia Aurelius stay with us?" Elena herself, raised her hand high up over her head. Luisa was quick to raise hers, with Francisco following, and Naomi, Gabe, Mateo, and even Isabel. The only one left unnoticed, who didn't raise anything, was Esteban. Elena declared. "Welcome home to Avalor, Amelia!"

* * *

The arrangements were quickly made. In the end, Amelia would be staying in the guest wing for visiting royalty. She would be going home for the night to gather her things and explain to her son that she would be staying at the palace. Amelia was torn between wanting to start her adventure right away, and running like the wind back home to tell her son about this amazing experience! Amelia was briefly introduced to Elena's new friends as well. Somehow she felt that they would be just as instrumental in this as the Royal family would be.

When the sun started to set, a carriage was called for Amelia so that she would not have to walk back alone. Esteban volunteered to walk her out, much to his grandmother's and Elena's delight. Once those two were out of sight and earshot from the others, the cordial smiles and polite tones became frowns and icy words.

He held her hand to walk her down the steps, but they each quickly pulled away from each other once they were done and refused to even look at the other.

"You return to Avalor after all these years." Esteban said.

"I have." Amelia responded flatly.

"You return forty years later. With a successful business. A proud dignity. And...," Esteban paused before adding, "a son."

The first three did not bother her. But the way Esteban mentioned her son, it was like there was bitter taste in his mouth. As if it were a dirty word he had no other description for. Amelia did not appreciate him speaking of Avner that way.

She responded in an evened voice. "Forty- _one_ years. Thank you. Perhaps. And the greatest miracle of all previously stated."

Amelia did not turn her head, but she could see Esteban staring at her indignantly. "We may be old friends, _Mrs. Aurelius_ , but you address me as Chancellor. We are quite different from the people we once were."

At that Amelia narrowed her eyes. She had not forgotten earlier. "I don't disagree. You are _very_ different from how you once were."

Her double meaning was not missed. But Esteban could not say more unless he wanted the carriage driver to gossip and get word out of what he wanted to say to this woman. Instead he helped her in, and as she departed, Amelia grinned coyly. "I look forward to my stay here, _Esteban_. There is so much we need to catch up on!"

The driver cracked his reigns and the horses pulled carriage through the gates. Chancellor Esteban was left standing there. A dark glare on his face. "En garde then, _mi joya._ "

The gates slammed closed

* * *

 _ **A/n: Ooooooo! Tension! Is Amelia's on to Esteban? Could she find out what he did?**_

 _ **And, a question I have for you to really answer: Should I stick with the episodes? Leave a review with your thoughts please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Chapter 3! I don't have bio up for Amelia on my profile, but I might soon!**

 **I'd like to take this time to mention a disclaimer: I only own my OC(s). Just want to be careful with that:)**

 **Any way, here's chapter three**

 **PS: There's a song.**

* * *

 **Ch 4: Aye, Aye, Spy**

The next day, Amelia arrived for her official stay in the palace. When she had explained to Avner what happened at the palace, he was stunned to be sure, but he agreed with his mother that he could handle their business in town. Elena and Isabel both went out to greet her, along with Armondo. But inside, Chancellor Esteban was looking down from a high window at the woman's arrival. He saw her hand her one bag to Armondo and then rush into Elena and Isabel's welcoming hug. Esteban sneered, "Unacceptable. Completely unacceptable."

He turned to walk away from the view, only to come to an abrupt halt at the look of disapproval of his grandparents. "Really?" Francisco asked. "How is welcoming an old friend, one of yours I might add, 'unacceptable' mijo?"

Esteban found himself stumbling over his words. "She-um _I_... That is, Abuelo... She is still an outsider! Forty-one years is too long! How do we know she is not part of some secret infiltration from another country! We could be welcoming another usurper through our door at this very moment!"

Luisa stepped forward. "You said so yourself, that 'Amazing Aurelius' was a person of high importance. 'Diplomatic' was the word, I believe? Esteban you have been a terrible host ever since Amelia walked through the door!"

Esteban stepped back from his grandmother's scolding. He may be an adult, but seeing the people who raised him be so disappointed and angry with him left him feeling a deep hurt. A part of him knew they were right. He wanted to be happy about Amelia being back. It was the other part of him that kept him from doing so. The part that feared Amelia might unearth his greatest secret. A similar part was feeling betrayed, untrusting and hurt by the sight of the woman who was now living in the same house as him!

Esteban sighed. "This is true. Abuela, Abuelo,... I will apologize to her and make Amelia feel more welcome while she is staying with us."

His grandfather smiled and placed a proud hand upon his grandson's shoulder. "That is very good, _mijo._ And your grandmother and I do understand why seeing Amelia again is a little bit awkward for you."

Esteban smiled to his grandfather and walked out of the room. After he was gone, Luisa spoke to her husband. "Tell me, Francisco: how do we know Esteban seeing Amelia again is 'awkward?'"

Francisco chuckled and said to his wife. "Mi amor, do not tell me you have forgotten! Esteban and Amelia were in love as children. They were young, passionate and adventurous. But now they have grown, they have changed, and Amelia has even gotten herself married! And Esteban is the dignified Chancellor of Avalor. Seeing each other reminds them of a past that they cannot return to. They must now find common ground as the people they are."

Luisa smiled and came up to take her husband's hands, lovingly in her own. "Being young and in love I well remember. Yet you do not sound convinced that the love between them has died." Francisco looked like a cornered mouse at his wife's observation. But Luisa continued in a more serious tone. "I can't imagine Amelia would move to a new land without taking her husband, if he were alive, and only her son. We can only know what she reveals to us herself. But I do worry about Esteban... perhaps we should keep an eye on him."

Francisco waved off his wife's worries. "Oh, my Luisa! Esteban is a grown man! He is far above such immature thing like: a wild imagination, groundless jealousy and power envy."

* * *

Meanwhile down the hall, Esteban was greeted by Private Higgins. "Chancellor!" He stood and saluted, "Mrs. Aurelius has just arrived, sir!"

"Yes, Higgins, I saw her." Esteban continued walking ahead with Higgins by his side. "Listen, Higgins, I have an important job for you."

"I am always ready to serve, sir!" Higgins replied, just before his belly collided with a table with an expensive vase. Higgins struggled to keep it from crashing to the floor, but instead he ended up falling with the table on top of him and the vase landing in Esteban's palm. "Heh, heh!" Higgins laughed nervously. "Nice catch, Chancellor."

Esteban rolled his eyes. He had severe and well-founded doubts in Higgins' abilities. But the boy was very trusting and would do anything Esteban ordered him to. Since Esteban knew Amelia and his family would catch him if he did the spying himself... Higgins was the only person available. "Higgins, while Mrs. Aurelius is here you are to keep an eye on her at all times. At the first sign of any suspicious activity you report it to _me_!"

Higgins' stood up, replaced the table and vase and saluted once more. "You can count on me, Chancellor Sir! I'll make sure that Lady Aurelius is well taken care of!"

"No, no, no!" Esteban waved his hands. "This is not an order to take care of her as a guest! Well... make it seem that way. But you must report to me the moment you see her digging into any family secrets, particularly mine."

"Oh...!" Higgins felt like he understood and nodded. "Got it."

"Also, report any of her own secrets you find to me as well." Esteban added.

"Like what?"

"Like... Like..."Esteban tried to think. "Like how she remained so young after all this time. Where has she been living. Who she has been close to. What her husband's name is. What kind of- Why am I answering this? Go, go, go! Now!"

Amelia walked down the hall with both Elena and Isabel at her sides. She was telling them a story about her time in the Tri-Kingdom area, when Empress Lin-Lin requested a kimono made to look like the scales of her favorite koi fish. "So, in the end, both sides got a 'whale of a tale!'" Which got both the princesses and Armondo into a belly-shaking laughter.

"Mrs. Aurelius," Armondo said. "May I say, on behalf of the staff, we are honored to be hosting you!"

Amelia was truly touched by this. Most of the time, whether it was an inn, hotel or castle, there were two general reactions. One: they refused any eye contact with he and spoke in rehearsed service phrases. Two: the gushed and doted on her as if she were a goddess! Armondo's welcome seemed so genuine compared to any of the others she received. "Aw, thank you, Armondo!" Amelia told him. "And I should tell you that you can all leave off the _Mrs.._ Please call me Amelia or Miss Aurelius."

"Oh!" Was Armondo's response. "I was wondering where your husband was." The Head of Staff quickly regretted his words.

"Armondo!" Isabel admonished.

However, Amelia was still smiling at their conversation. "Oh, it's just fine, Isabel. None of you could have known!" The forty year gap of history between them would have to filled up along the way, but Amelia thought that this should be the first understanding of her name. "I kept my husband's last name after he passed away. You see, I didn't really get my tailoring business off the ground until after I was married. It's just easier for all my clients to call me 'Aurelius' instead of 'Huerta' after all this time."

"Maybe he should have taken _your_ last name, Amelia." Elena pointed out. In Avalor, the wife's family name was the last name, so to hear that the husband's name was the one passed on was odd to both the princesses. Not to mention how they both knew Amelia to be a very strong-willed woman! "You're the one who got famous."

Amelia laughed. "Believe it or not, he almost did! He was from Avalor as well."

"Really?" Isabel and Elena asked.

"Yes, really. But I do not think any of us ever met him. He-"

Armondo suddenly stopped. "We're here!" he shouted with a jolly expression.

Elena let go of Amelia to stand beside the door. "Welcome to Casa de Flores! The Royal Home of Inspiración and Friendship." With a flourish, both Elena and Armondo opened the doors. The sight was enough to even make the Amazing Amelia Aurelius gasp in awe! "Oh my..."

The entire room was half the size of the first floor of her home back in town, and was divided into a main room and a washing room. The interior was a pure white with a made-up bed of forest green with a sheer canopy around it. Elena had ordered a large desk set to the side wall across the door so Amelia would have all the room she needed. The floor was a sweet-corn yellow with a giant circular rug with the Avalorian coat of arms on it. Amelia walked into the room, it already had some charm to it, but there was plenty of space to add her own sense of character. "Thank you!" she turned to them. "This will be perfect."

Amelia then went and took her bag from Armondo. "Just needs a little of my own personal touch."

Armondo started to follow her. "Allow me to assist you, Miss Aurelius."

But Amelia just placed the bag and opened it on the bed. "That's very nice of you Armondo, but I prefer to unpack myself." Amelia then quickly started turning about the room, looking through her thumb and pointer fingers as if they were a frame of a portrait. "Hmmm... Mmm-hmph! Yes, that should leave me with plenty of room."

"Um..." The trio followed behind her. Isa asked her a question. "Amelia? Where is the rest of your stuff?"

"It's all here, Isa." Amelai replied casually. All the while not looking at them. Setting up was a typical routine for her.

"In one bag?" Elena looked skeptical.

Armondo was the most confused. He had heard that this lady was usually treated to the highest class of accommodations. A woman of such class would be expected to bring at least five bags, even if she would be working for only a short time! Yet Amelia just brought the same red and off-white carpet bag that she brought with her yesterday. Why bring the same bag for a business visit as a long-term stay?

Amelia looked over her shoulder with a smug look on her face. "All I need is this!" Amelia revealed a folded fan from out of the bag. The blades, shoulder and guard were some shiny, black lacquer, while the leaves on the inside looked like a pattern of red silk and black lace. The bottom held everything together with some kind of golden pin. The confusion was raised at least ten times over! Amelia took three steps back from the bag, still facing it. " _Levitato!"_ She called out. With her ring and pinky finger she snapped open the fan! With it came a burst of golden energy that went inside the bag!

Everyone gasped as manikins, books, drawing material, bathroom supplies, cloths, sewing materials, a wardrobe and even a fold out mirror came dancing out of the bag and into a circle above Amelia's head! Amelia herself looked to be dancing as she moved with the slow cyclone of assortments.

"It's magic!" Elena exclaimed.

"It's amazing!" Isabel agreed.

"It's beautiful!" Armondo looked up in admiration.

Amelia laughed as she told them. "It's the Amazing Aurelius!"

 **(Song: The Amazing Aurelius! to the melody of Rhythm of the Tambourine from** **Hunchback of Norte dame** **)**

Amelia began rocking her hips as she danced in a circle. **" _Hey, all you little ones, I see how you stare~ hey! Feel free to look on and admire! Come right on in, Elena, Isa, Armondo~! It's only me, the Amazing Aureliii-us!"_**

Seeing as they were invited, the three of them ran and joined Amelia in the middle of the room. From behind the door, Higgins peeked out at the sight. His jaw dropped at the sight! "She's a sorceress!" Higgins whisper-shouted. He looked down at the notepad he had already made. On it was 'Widowed', 'her late-husband was from Avalor', and 'has spent time in Tri-kingdom area'. He quickly added 'sorceress' to the list.

Amelia continued singing. **_"Oh, Avalor, Enchancia, hey! I've got a name, they made me a wonder! Felt the excitement, pain and desire. Now I can say I've found my way home! Returning now: as the Amaaaaazing Aurelius!"_**

Amelia's dance came to an abrupt halt. She held her other hand to her fan over her head. She clapped them together once. Then twice. Then three times. Each time, the contents of her bag gathered together in groups. Amelia had already organized her room before she even arrived here. All she had needed to see was the layout of the room to determine where everything went. But she just couldn't resist showing off!

The objects began making their own much smaller circles as Amelia swayed her fan back and forth. Then after a rotation or two, broke into curving lines, flying up, down and around the room, sometimes crossing each other in perfect synchronization. Armondo, Elena and Isa all made sounds of amazement, truly entertained by Amelia's spectacle of unpacking. They even began clapping along with the timing of her dance. Finally, giving out a round of applause as Amleia jumped on top of chest labeled, sheer silks, striking a pose in mid-air with it.

Elena sang quietly to Amrondo and Isabel. **_"This Amelia... who is she?"_**

Behind the door, equally mesmerized by the performance, Higgins sang. **_"This woman... who is she?"_**

Elena said with a smile. **_"She is like an angel..."_**

While Higgin's trembled. **_"Could she be another devil...?"_**

Isa added. **_"But with such flare!"_**

 ** _"Such fire!_** " Armondo nodded.

The trio, plus Higgins, all wondered. **_"Who is she~?"_**

But Amelia was not done yet! **_"My dearest friends! Before we get done! So much has changed, yet so much the same. Who I am now and who I was~! All said and done: The Amazing Aurelius!"_** Amelia came back down to the center of the room, still dancing with her magic fan. **_"You've revived in me the Amazing Aureluis!"_**

With a quick flourish of her arms all of Amelia's furniture and what-nots were set into place ready for living in!

Armondo, Elena and Isabel all rushed up to her with applause. The performance had opened up a whole lot of questions!

"I didn't know you could do magic!"

"Where did you learn that?"

"Amelia, that was incredible!"

"Is that fan like a wand?"

"Where did you get it?"

Bombarded with questions, feeling she could at least answer them, Amelia almost missed the sound of loud screech followed by a crash. Everyone looked as the doors to the room were flung open. In came frightened Higgins, being attacked by a strange bird!

"Shoo! Shoo! Away, you bird of prey!" Higgins tried to smack it away with the notepad he was holding.

The bird was one Elena had never seen in Avalor before. It had a little head of hair-like golden feathers coifed on its head, with a bright yellow and black stripe pattern on its back. Below the stripes were glossy blue feathers down it's back, followed by another patch of yellow feathers before reaching its brown and speckled tail that seemed longer than the bird's body! As it was attacking Higgins from above, the last note of its appearance was a bright red-feathered chest that it puffed in anger as it spoke. "You dare insult me you little thief? Spying on my mistress? Get out! Get out and away you ne'er-do-well!"

Wait... It spoke!? And in an Enchancian accent?

The talking bird was aiming for Higgins' head, but only managed to get a few pecks in as Higgins was running, swatting and knocking over furniture in the room. Amelia broke through the trio's line and managed to grab the bird around his middle, pulling him away from Higgins. "Nico? Calm down, what are you even doing here? I said I would come get you from Avner tomorrow."

The bird argued back. "That whippersnapper has well left the nest by now, Amelia! You dote on him far too much! And it's a good thing I did find you in time. This _little_ weasel was being plenty suspicious!"

Amelia looked down at the boy still cowering behind his hands. She did not see him yesterday, and he did not look Avalorian. But he was wearing an Avaloria officer's uniform. "Huh." Amelia remarked, tucking Nico protectively under her arm. The rest of the party came over to see what was going on. "Well, would the young soldier like to explain himself?"

Higgins dared to peek from behind his hands. Amelia was holding out a hand to him, while the others looked on, waiting for an explanation. Timidly, Higgins accepted the woman's hand and got up. He quickly brushed himself off and saluted. "P-Private Higgins, ma'am! S-Sent by Chancellor E-Esteban to see you were moved in c-comfortably."

"Esteban sent you?" Isabel asked. She looked over at her big sister. She wondered why Esteban would send Higgins if he knew that they were going to be with Amelia. Elena only shrugged. She figured this was just Esteban. He probably wanted them to be going back to work and sent Higgins to relieve them of taking care of Amelia.

Elena was about to tell Higgins that they didn't mind and wanted to catch up with Amelia, when a servant came and stood in the doorway. "Princess Elena?" he called, getting the whole group's attention. "There's been a dispute in town with Doña Paloma and one of the harbor captains. The Counsel needs to meet right away."

Elena was secretly not looking forward to compromising with Paloma when Amelia had only just arrived, but she knew that as the Crown Princess, she had to see to these things. "Thank you." She told the servant. "I'll be in the Counsel room in just a short while." The servant bowed and made his exit.

"I'm sorry, Amelia." Elena turned back to her friend. "This might take a while. But I'm glad I at least got to see you in and meet..." Elena gestured toward the bird glaring daggers at Higgins.

"Nico." Amelia shifted him so she could cradle him to her chest. "My familiar, a golden pheasant. Always a bird; never a burden!" Armondo and Higgins both laughed at her joke. Nico rolled his eyes.

"It was very nice to meet you, Nico." Elena looked the bird in the eye.

The bird bowed with his head. "And meeting you is truly a pleasure, Princess."

"We understand you having to go, Elena." Amelia hugged her good-bye with one arm. "Duty comes first. That's something I can understand."

After Elena excused herself, Armondo realized just how close to lunch it was and ran out to make sure all the preparations were ready. Leaving Isa and Higgins alone in the room with Amelia and Nico. "So," Amelia turned to Private Higgins. "Why did Chancellor Esteban send you here, Private Higgins?"

"Um... uh," Higgins remembered Esteban's orders. He had to make it look like it was a show of hospitality. But from what he had just seen, this woman was powerful, and she had the royal family already in her thrall. "He- He wished for you to feel like you are under the best of care and are completely welcome around the palace! I, Private Higgins, will be you're assistant and personal guard for the rest of the day!"

"Oh?" Amelia wasn't buying any of it. But once glance at Isabel said that _she_ was. Amelia didn't feel right to shatter the heart of a child. Besides, there was no confirmation of malicious intent in this. "Well, then!" Amelia clapped her hands together with a smile. "Would you mind helping us clean up this room Private Higgins?"

Higgins looked over at the mess he had made while trying to fend of the angry familiar. He supposed cleaning up after she had just set up the room was fair. "My apologies, Miss Aurelius." Higgins expressed his regret very genuinely. "Here, I'll get started right away." As Higgins began straightening up the dummies he knocked over, Amelia set Nico on her pillow that was laid on her bed.

"Isa?" Amelia grinned kindly to the young girl. "Would you mind sitting with Nico while we clean up? I don't want him going after Mr. Higgins again."

"Sure, Amelia!" said Isabel. The young princess easily hoisted herself on the bed. As she reached her arm around to hold Nico the way Amelia did, the bird turned a warning glare on her. "Ruffle one feather and you won't find a clean dress for a month."

Isa drew her hand back. But Amelia cast an 'I'm-watching-you' glare to her own familiar. After that, Nico went to striking polite conversation with Isabel about the architecture he had seen on his way over to the palace.

As Higgins worked on the more heavy furniture, Amelia got to picking up a spilled box of threads and needles. A tedious task, but a good one to hold a conversation while doing.

"So, _Private_ Higgins." Amelia spoke in her casually charming voice. "Pardon me for saying, but that does not sound like any Avalorian family name I've ever heard."

"Oh, it isn't Miss Aurelius!" Higgins replied cheerfully. "My family and I came from Norhberg a few years ago."

"Ah, I should have known." Amelia said. "Our red hair is such an easy give away."

Higgins sounded surprised. "You are from Norhberg too?!"

Amelia grinned, "Not actually. My birth happened to take place on a boat coming over to Avalor. Technically, we were still in neighboring waters, but the first land I've ever stood on was Avalor."

"Wow!" Higgins was impressed.

Amelia smiled to herself. Maybe she could have a little fun with this.

* * *

After they finished tidying up the room, Higgins and Isabel took Amelia on a tour of the palace. "So how long have you been a sorceress?" Isa at one point asked.

"Actually, I've been given the title of Enchantress."

Higgins asked, "How's that different from a sorceress?" The Chancellor might like to know that.

"A Sorcerer is the highest ranking title someone gifted with magic can receive. It means they have mastered many areas of magic including: various degrees of spell-casting, potions, curses, beast training and healing. My level of magic was never so strong, even in my prime years! So I know only a small amount of spells, you'll mostly see me using them while I work though."

"Do you have a favorite spell?" asked Higgins.

" _Ira Flammae._ It has been very useful to me."

Isa couldn't see, but Amelia could. Higgins was writing down all the answers she was giving him. _Suspicion confirmed!_ She continued talking as though she didn't see. "But my favorite potion is definitely Brew of Rejuvination!"

All through the day, Higgins and Isabel showed Amelia the palace and shared their own stories with each other. Until finally, they made it back to Amelia's room. "Since the two took _all_ the trouble to show me around the palace, I think you deserve to know a little _secret_ of mine."

Isabel smiled politely, while Higgin's ears perked up. This will be perfect! Now he will be able to tell the Chancellor if they are dealing with another Shiriki. But, as much as he wanted to please his boss, Higgins honestly hoped that this good woman was not malicious. She had been so nice to him.

* * *

Amelia opened the door to her room with an excited grin. "In here!" she waved them in. As her party followed Amelia inside, she pulled out some chairs for them and went to grab a white cloth. She draped it over their laps and whistled once for Nico to come to her side.

"Okay, Nico. You ready?"

The proud pheasant bowed. "As ever, Amelia. Name the color."

Amelia smiled to Isabel. "Isa? Why don't you choose a color?"

Isabel began to think. She liked blue and pink. She also liked yellow and light green. "Um..." Isa's eyes fell on Nico, and his golden feathers. "How about gold?"

Ah, perfect!" Amelia exclaimed. She whistled once for Nico. On cue, He came and started flying above her. Waving her fan in fluid motions, Amelia chanted a spell. " _Gold that shines like rays of dawn, bond and fade with the line we've drawn."_ Amelia sent a final flick of her glowing fan at Nico's tail. Albeit clumsily, Nico flew over the cloth Isabel and Higgins were holding. As the tip of his tail glided across the fabric, it became a lush golden color that ever slowly faded into and even more brilliant white!

While Nico perched himself on the arm of a nearby chair, Isabel and Higgins made sounds of awe at what they just witnessed. Amelia snapped her fan shut and stood there proudly. " _That_ is one of my best spells. I can also infuse it into the dye I use so that it lasts forever. But for a quick show of why I can make the best, well, a little behind the scenes work just for you two."

Isabel looked up at Amelia. "Is this how you'll be making our dreses?" she asked.

"Sort of." Amelia said. "Keep in mind I promised you spectacular gowns which I do want to find some inspiration for. But, Isabel, your input and preferences will be taken into account. I really want you to like what I make."

Higgins had a question. "Do you do this for all your clients?"

Amelia gave him a short laugh and answered. "Oh, heavens, no! Granted I can change the color of gowns with a good spell. But most of my customerss call on me for my particular style or for an outfit I've already made. To be honest, Mr. Higgins, it takes more than a pretty sum of money to get this special of an offer for me." She said that last part with such affection, and Higgins noted she was looking directly at Isabel.

It was then that a pound of guilt dropped right into Higgins' stomach. A long fall to be sure! But the way Amelia looked at the young princess, and the way Isabel run up to hug her in gratitude, clearly displayed what this woman truly was. She was a hard woman to be sure, but to people she truly loved she never held back on the least bit of affection. She wouldn't be doing such a big favor for anyone accept Princesses Elena and Isabel. Someone like that surely couldn't be seen as a threat!

The little soldier knew that he still had to give his discoveries to Chancellor Esteban. From what Higgins looked back and saw, he felt his boss would be pleased to know that the woman offered no threat to him, the Royal Family, or Avalor!

Aye, was Higgins wrong...

* * *

As the orange glow of the sunset set light over the palace gardens, Chancellor Esteban stood waiting impatiently for Private Higgins to arrive. Finally, the little pudgy man came up, panting from his run.

"You're late, Higgins." Esteban said with irritation.

Higgins crouched over, quickly catching his breath. "Apologies, Chancellor Esteban! I just wanted to make sure I got everything."

Higgins held out the full pad of notes which Esteban immediately snatched away. "Let's see... She can use magic... plays the harp... her favorite color is aquamarine... hates grapefruit!? Higgins!" Esteban turned furiously on his assistant. "These are all completely useless! They tell me absolutely nothing about her!"

Higgins tried to explain himself. "But... Chancellor you said-"

"I _said_ you were supposed to investigate her! Aye, aye, aye Higgins! This woman could possibly put the whole Royal Family in danger! And it looks like you just had some casual chit-chat with her!"

"But she was so nice." Higgins finally said. "Princess Isabel was with us too, I couldn't say anything that could be led back to you. Miss Aurelius is a good person, she even asked if I would be free to help her tomorrow with-"

"ARGH!" Esteban tore up the notes and stomped his foot once on the ground. "Higgins, what I sent you to find was something we could use against this woman! She may be no threat now, but what if she becomes one? I need something to negotiate! But thanks to you I have nothing!" Higgins nearly backed away, when a voice stopped Esteban from voicing further thoughts on Higgin's competency.

"Now is that any way for the cousin of the Future Queen to behave?" From behind the fountain, with a bored look on her face and a golden pheasant on her right shoulder, walked Amelia Aurelius with her arms folded. "What do you think, Nico?"

The bird shook his head. "Utterly childish, and completely unrefined, my lady."

Esteban's fury channeled into his fear, while Higgin's fear doubled at the sight of the woman. They both knew she had heard everything.

Amelia walked up and stood right beside Esteban. She was about the same height as him, but the way her glare raked across him, he might as well have been the size of a mouse. While Esteban struggled with the right words to say, Amelia cut him off and turned her head to Higgins. "You came to my room to spy on me, didn't you, Private Higgins?"

Feeling about the size of a flea under her accusing glare, Higgins squeaked out. "Yes."

"These were the Chancellor's orders, were they not?"

"Yes." The question confused Higgins and he tried to clarify his answer. "I m-mean, they were."

Amelia looked at the boy. He was young, unsure, nervous, yet still had a bright personality. The boy obviously had intended no real harm to her and had just been following orders. Amelia came and placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. "Yet you stayed with me the entire day, and even answered me a few things about yourself. I think we can look past this, right Nico?"

"Hmm," the bird leered at the young Private. "If you say so, Amelia. But I'll be keeping an eye out when this one's around."

Esteban at last recovered the nerve to say something. "And what is _this_?" He demanded pointing at Nico. There was no mention of a talking bird in Higgins' report.

The golden pheasant turned around and answered for himself. "I am Lady Amelia's extra eyes and ears, pretty-boy. Anything she happens to miss, I can find it in a heartbeat." He added quietly. "Which, in some cases... is the last."

Esteban backed away at the bird's threat. Amelia rolled her eyes and clamped his beak shut. "Hush, Nico." She warned. Amelia spoke again, smiling at Higgins. "I am not mad at you. Higgins, you were sincere in wanting to get to know me, despite being a little afraid."

"I wasn't-"

"I knew you were a spy the entire time." She decided to tell him.

"What?" Esteban asked. "What gave him away?"

Amelia sent the Chancellor a look that said 'Really?' Then continued to speak to Higgins. "If you ever want to, I would be happy to speak with you again, Private Higgins. Provided you are not on some agenda."

At that the young boy gave her a bright and relieved smile. Higgins honestly did not see anything wrong with Amelia or with her being here to complete her job for the royals. She was so nice and charming that Higgins hoped he really would have the chance to speak with her again soon.

"I- I- Thank you! Thank you so much, Amelia!" They happily shook hands as friends.

Behind them, Esteban did a double-take. _She gave him permission to use her first name?_ On top of that, he didn't find it appropriate that they were shaking hands.

"Now, Private Higgins." Amelia said, sweetly. "Would you be so kind as to take Nico back to my room? I need to have a few words with Chancellor Esteban."

Not at all reading the situation, Higgins saluted and said. "Happy to serve!" He held out his arm to take Nico. As she handed him over, Amelia whispered. "No threatening him." Nico sighed and rolled his eyes, but nodded that he would obey.

After Higgins walked off with Nico, Amelia was finally alone with Esteban in the garden. A tense silence fell between them that not even the wind interrupted. Amelia half turned to the side and said to Esteban, "Really?"

He only raised a brow at her.

Amelia repeated. "I mean, _really_? That's the best you got?"

"Excuse me?" Esteban looked at her challengingly. This woman better think twice before speaking to him so rudely.

"Your hearing is just fine, El Segundo. I mean that the boy obviously has had no practice of espionage or investigation in his entire life. What made you think he could trick me? Did you think I was stupid?"

"Yes." A quick look at her expression made Esteban take back his answer. "I mean no! I- I! That is-" Now Esteban was tripping over his words. At the time he had hoped Higgins would seem so harmless that giving him information would be of no consequence. "As Chancellor I have a duty to see to the well-being of this country and to my own family. You may be a guest, but I have a right to know who I am sharing a palace with."

"You're lying." Amelia said flatly, not wasting a second. "That's not why you did this."

Esteban could feel himself sweating under his color. He could see that this woman was sharper than ever. There was no use hiding it from her. Not with those deadly-dagger eyes aiming right for him. "What makes you think this?" he asked.

"I know you. I remember what you were like as a little _niño_ , and as a big braggart!"

Esteban turned on her angrily. "You best mind your tongue, Amelia! If I deem it fit, I can have you thrown out of this house!"

At that, Amelia quirked one of her delicate brows and smiled confidently. She used her fan as she said, "Really? And just what would Elena think of that?"

The mention of his cousin struck a chord with Esteban. Elena was overjoyed to have a friend from the old days back. He had seen how much they loved her in an instant! If he kicked Amelia out, and without justifiable cause, then Elena, Isabel and both his grandparents would probably punish him and reward _her_. "Elena will listen to me. I am on the Royal Counsel, and I am her cousin! The Princess-"

Amelia interrupted him. This man had to know that she was not afraid of him, and he had no right to push her around! "Is the one who granted me the invitation, isn't she?" She took a step towards Esteban, he took one back. "And since my manners have not escaped _me,_ I'll remind you that it is Princess Elena, and ONLY Princess Elena, who has the power to withdraw that invitation." Amelia's steps kept advancing, Esteban's kept withdrawing. "The fact that you sent a spy, Esteban, only confirms what I expected yesterday: You are hiding something. Something you want neither me nor your own family to find out! You've seen what I've let Higgins find out about me, but I learned a whole lot more about _you_ from this day!"

Esteban's back met with a wall. He would never admit it, but she was scaring him right now. He held the gaze of that blue fire in her eyes. They were compelling, yet scalding. Amelia finally stopped, her hands on her hips and more quietly asked this. "She is the Crowned Princess, are you still so jealous of her?"

Now she had hit a nerve. Esteban stepped off the wall and stood tall with a threatening glare at Amelia. "I am not, nor have I ever been, _jealous of Elena!_ "

"Which is only your second biggest lie of the day!" Amelia shouted back. "Esteban, on top of being on old friend I'll have you know I am also a mother. I can find things out! I've had spies try to steal designs from me on a weekly basis for years! And I know exactly how to identify such people!"

Amelia brought herself a step back and took a deep breath. This man was making her angrier than she had intended to be. _Yet that had always been one of Esteban's talents._ "Why would you send a spy to get information on me if you had nothing to hide yourself?"

He tried to get angry. To retort back. To threaten Amelia that if she took another step out of line, the rest of her stay would be in the dungeons. But the way she asked that question... The sadness her tone held, the disapproval. That was something Esteban had a hard time fighting against. He tried to offer an explanation, but he knew nothing he could say she would believe.

Recovering to what she considered a more appropriate business tone Amelia said, "I do not expect things to be as they once were. It is unrealistic and unreasonable to expect that. We are different. In more ways than even before too."

Amelia gave a moment for Esteban to have his say. Yet all he could do was unhappily agree. "This is true." Both adult cast glares of distrust at each other.

Those looks held as Amelia said, "If you want to find out more about me, do not send a spy like I am some kind of criminal you need to watch your back around. If you are that drastic, then do the investigating yourself like the rest of your family is. Get to know me **that** way."

With that, having no more to say, Amelia turned on her red heels and began walking away. Finding he had nothing more to say to Amelia, Esteban thought of going in his own direction back inside. He still believes what he did was right, but now that she has made it clear that she knows he does not trust her, there is no further point in sending someone to watch her. What's more, Esteban had to admit that he had already been outwitted. Amelia may not know exactly _what_ he is hiding, but, if anything, this little exchange revealed just how sharp and resourceful this woman is! Esteban will have to watch what he says around her, lest she finds out about his deal with Shiriki.

Esteban had not taken two steps when Amelia realized there was one last thing she had wanted to say to the Chancellor. "Oh, Esteban? One last thing!" She called out. She looked over her shoulder to see if he had really stopped leaving. When she saw that he did and was now facing her, she turned and faced him in turn.

"What?" he asked her. She had called out to him in such a sweet voice. _What poison could she have to say now?_

Amelia was smiling as she said, "I wanted to say: I am happy to see you have survived through Shiriki's reign. Seeing you here... I had thought you dead along with the others. I really can't say how relieved I was seeing you."

Esteban felt his heart hammer in his chest and then jump halfway up his throat! She...Had she missed him? Amelia was relieved to see him alive? Why... Why would she say these things now!?

Amelia continued to speak, taking a little delight in the confusion and deep blush she could see on Esteban's face even at a distance. "I had a difficult time getting through these forty-one years myself. I wasn't sure if I would make it out where I was." With that, Amelia resumed her walk.

It was then that Esteban recovered from his shock. He called out to her. "What do you mean by a 'difficult time?' Amelia, what are you hiding?"

The red-haired woman waved back with a sly smirk. "The longer I stay in the palace, Esteban, the better chance you have of finding out!"

As Amelia continued the walk to her room, she held her fan just below her smirk thinking: _Round one goes to me_ _._

* * *

 _ **A/n: Looks like Amelia and Esteban have got a little bit of a rivalry starting. He may be the only one who wants her gone, but does Amelia really hate him for it? One of her charms is her mystery.**_

 ** _Leave a review and stay tuned for the next one!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. The reason this was taking so long was because of one thing: Life! A lot of big changes (and flu season) are happening!**

 **Any way! Let's call this Part 1 of 2**

 **Takes place after 'All Heated Up' and before 'Fountain of Youth.'**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: The Flying Carousel of Avalor**_

It took some time, but Amelia eventually found a routine during her stay in the palace. In the morning she would wake up and dress herself. Being a figure in the fashion culture for many years Amelia took a lot of pride in how her clothes looked, but preferred the simpler style of dress for herself. Her favorite dress seemed to become a magenta dress with a slightly scooping neckline, covering for her shoulders. It was a comfortable fit for Amelia throughout, with a wrapped, long skirt as the overlay to solid white skirt. Similar to Elena's dress, but the white was much smaller since Amelia did not see the need to run around as much as she used to. Her fan was always on her person, if not in her hand, then tucked away in her wavy hemband or it was removed while she was working in her room.

Anyway, after dressing herself, Amelia would join the Royal Family for breakfast. She would sit between Luisa and Elena who sat at the head of the table. With Isabel directly across from Amelia, the four women's discussions would range from the day's activities to what had been during the forty year gap. Francisco and Esteban joined in the conversation when they had something to add. That is, Francisco did without much prodding. Esteban, however, remained quiet unless it was about affairs of state of something one of his family asked of him. And those answers were relatively short.

This only proved more evidence for Amelia that whatever Esteban was trying to hide was something his family was not privy to. She knew, from her first interaction with him, that it had something to do with those 'dark days', and it was apparently something Esteban feared getting out. Was Amelia curious? Slightly. Was she more worried? Definitely. But she was not going to cause the people she had loved, and thought she lost, any distress and so endured what few awkward words they exchanged.

The rest of Amelia's day would either be spent with one of the princess or Higgins' company, but always with Nico. She would walk about the palace with them while carrying her sketchbook, gathering new ideas for her line and the De Rosas dresses alike! Sometimes, she would even go to her room where a letter from her son would be waiting, and she would write one back to send with Nico, full of her love and advice for Avner.

It was not until one day, around midday, that Princess Elena formed an idea in her mind. Her friend Mateo, the grandson of Alaczar, was going to be formerly announced as the Royal Wizard of Avalor! Elena wanted this to be special night for Mateo. She knew he would be nervous in front of big crowd with no majos spells ready, and did not want to force that on him. Elena had seen enough princesses make _that_ mistake before! She wanted this to be a good day for Mateo.

No. The BEST day for him.

"Hurry Mateo!" Elena called behind as she ran down the halls.

Not far behind, Mateo skidded to keep up. "Hurry to where? You haven't said anything!" Elena just laughed in excitement. This would be perfect! She was sure Amelia would say yes! After all, this wasn't something that would take long!

Unsuspecting, Amelia was mulling over a drawing on her desk. She knew this dress would not be the one for the princess, but it still had potential. The colors went together perfectly, but they needed to be presented throughout the gown to best present the wearer otherwise it would look like the dress was wearing the person! "At most I could put two ruffles... or make it a mermaid..."

 _BAM!_

Amelia nearly fell out of her chair at the sound of her door slamming open! "Amelia~!" Elena called out her name, even though she was already through the door.

Recovering from her surprise with a bit of amusement, Amelia turned in her chair. "And a good afternoon to you, Princess Elena!" She looked to see the young boy catching up behind her. "Mateo too! This is a surprise."

"Good *pant* good after *pant* noon, *pant* Mrs. Aurelius!" Mateo's breath also needed to do some catching up. Looking at the two of them, Mateo leaning over in the door and Elena standing there with an excited smile, Amelia was able to decipher part of the situation.

"Is there something I can help you both with?" Amelia gazed directly at Elena as she asked this. Clearly it was Elena who came here with a plan.

Elena explained as she walked up to Amelia, Mateo coming behind her still. "Amelia, in few days, we will be announcing Mateo as our official Royal Wizard of Avalor!"

"Really?" Amelia said, "Well, congratulations, Mateo! It would make your grandfather proud to know his title was passed on to his family." Amelia has a few fond memories of Alacazar. He had been a funny old man. Plenty of wisdom and a great master of magic, all wrapped up in a generous spirit and light-hearted sense of humor. It was truly a shame that they had lost him.

Mateo gave a nervous smile as Amelia spoke to him. Elena had told him a little about Amelia. He had almost no interaction with her himself besides her first day, but he had two different resources: The Royal Family, and the palace staff. Elena grandparents only gave him a brief description of her being a mischievous a good-hearted girl. While the staff around the palace described her in instances of clever humor, sharp wit and lady-like mannerisms. But standing right in the same room with her, Mateo had his own way of summing her up. It was like being under the gaze of a tigress! A creature beautiful, wild _and_ dangerous.

As Elena explained, Amelia's shifted back and forth between her and Mateo. "I know! And, this is just an idea, but I think Mateo might need a tiny bit of help coming up with a spell for his big debut. And since _you're_ the most experienced magician I know, I thought you could help Mateo come with something to really wow the crowd!"

Casting a calculating glance at the young wizard-in-training, Amelia said, "What about you, Mateo?"

"What?" Mateo was caught of guard by being spoken to.

"I said, what about you? Do you want my help?"

"Well, um..." Mateo really wasn't sure how to phrase his words, and his nervousness was as clear as day! "I-It's not that I don't have any ideas... I mean, a few spells my grandfather left in the house are lying around- I mean in his study! But they're- I mean for a Royal Wizard, they might not make the right impression. So, what I think Elena means is, uh..."

Mateo wasn't very clear in his explaining, but Amelia had already formed a plan in her mind. Mateo is a good boy. He wants to do both Elena and his family proud. But he's comparing himself to a man whom he has never had the chance to meet and will definitely be compared to. On this, Amelia knew something had to be done.

She clapped her hands once and stood up. "Uh-huh!" Amelia smiled ear-to-ear. "I understand perfectly!"

"So you'll teach Mateo something?" Elena asked eagerly.

Amelia chuckled confidently. "You bet I will! But I'll be needing your help, Elena. And we must do this away from the palace."

"Great!" Elena cheered.

Mateo, however, was a tad hesitant. "Um, question, Miss Aurelius?" He leaned to the side from behind the princess. "Why do we need to leave the palace?"

Amelia already had the perfect excuse. "This kind of first-time magic can get a little messy, and I don't think that the Chancellor would appreciate us doing magic in his house. That guy is more uptight than a forgotten cleat hitch."

Elena and Mateo shared a quick look of confusion. Amelia got the feeling that neither understood her metaphor.

Mateo quickly popped out a question. "Uh, what kind of spell are you planning to teach me?"

Pulling something out of her desk and putting into a small satchel, Amelia replied. "Oh, you'll see. We need to hurry while we have plenty of daylight!"

As Amelia walked out of the room, Mateo followed behind her. Elena hesitated for a moment. She was thinking about what Amelia had said about Esteban. To her, it sounded like the two of them were no longer friends.

* * *

 _Many years ago, an eight-year-old Elena was running down the halls of her palace. "Wheeee!" she squealed as she looked behind her. Behind were three older children. The first one catching up to her was Victor Delvago, the son of the Royal Treasurer. He was running up behind her in a green shirt and pants made for playing. "Give it back!" he called to the princess._

 _"_ _No!" Elena giggled running faster._

 _Elena skidded around the corner, nearly colliding with a small table with a white vase on it. With her greater concern being not to be caught, little Elena continued increasing her speed. Victor, being faster, didn't hit the table hard, but enough to leave the vase rocking back and forth as he went after Elena._

 _Behind Victor, came a young Esteban. Esteban was more used to racing around the palace with Victor, so he knew how to stop around each of the corners. When he saw the vase tipping over, however, his thoughts switched from the chase to how much trouble he would be in if the vase was broken. "Hey!" He called out after the other two as the giant vase fell into his arms! "Urgh! Elena! Vic-tor!"_

 _Those two were way ahead, not even hearing the boy call for their assistance. Esteban struggled to keep the vase off the floor, but it was much bigger than him and he could barely get his arms around it! The weight was too much. Esteban knew he would drop this in a second. Luckily, he didn't need to._

 _In a much simpler dress than any of her three friends with a red daisy on the front, came Amelia Huerta, the daughter of a local artist down in the city. She was chasing Elena too, but when she saw Esteban she immediately rushed up to help him get balance. "I got it, Esteban!" she said coming to the other side. With her help, the two children were able to set the vase on the floor without breaking anything._

 _"_ _Elena and Victor are too far ahead of us, Mia." Esteban pointed down the hall._

 _Amelia thought for a second. "Then," she said grabbing Esteban's hand, "we'll have to cut them off. I think I know where Elena is going!" Pulling Esteban along, Amelia took him down a different hallway than Elena and Victor._

 _The head start Elena had gotten was the only reason Victor did not catch her from the start. Elena looked down in her hand, wanting to keep her prize for as long as she could. But with Victor catching up to her, Elena decided she would have to be tricky in order to stay out of his reach. She ran all the way to the main foyer, where there were several stairs and hiding places she could use to avoid her capture._

 _"_ _That egg isn't for you, Elena!" Victor said._

 _Elena called back. "You said whoever finds it gets the prize!" Elena waved the small decorative egg above her head. "I found it!"_

 _"_ _You were not even playing with us!" Victor protested. He was the one who had hidden the egg, and then dared Esteban and Amelia to find it in the palace. What he didn't know was that the princess had been listening and joined in the game without announcing herself._

 _Elena started running up the stairs. She knew that once she got to her room she could lock the door and open the egg by herself. It seemed to be working, Victor was losing speed as he tried to climb up, creating a wider gap between them. "Ha-ha!" Young Elena laughed in triumph. She could hear Victor gasping for breath behind her._

 _When she reach the top of the stairs, Elena did not waste a moment and headed straight to her room. She ran down the corridor and ducked behind the first corner. As she stopped to peek around and see if Victor was still behind her, Elena held the egg away from her person. That was when she felt it be snatched from her hand._

 _Elena gasped, and turned to see Amelia holding the egg with Esteban standing beside her. "Elena," Esteban scolded her. "You know you're not supposed to be out during your nap! Auntie and Uncle are going to be very mad at you."_

 _"_ _But I wanted to play!" she whined. "Whenever Amelia gets here you never let me play with you three!"_

 _"_ _Then why didn't you say you were here when Victor gave the challenge?" Amelia asked. She didn't want Elena to start crying, but she wanted to be fair about this._

 _It was then that Victor caught up with them. "Got you!" he stated, panting. "The egg is mine!"_

 _"_ _No, it's mine!" Esteban protested. Though he did not take it away from Amelia, he went straight to Victor. "You took it from my pocket and hid it, Victor!" What none of them knew was: Esteban had put a special item inside the egg. He had planned to give it to Amelia later today. Victor found out about it, but he did not know what Esteban had inside. So he made up the game, planning on his friends giving up and taking the prize for himself. But Elena had found it, and now it was in the hands of intended recipient._

 _Victor folded his arms and huffed, indignantly. "We all agreed on the rules, El Segundo. You didn't stop me, then."_

 _Esteban's face grew slightly red in embarrassment and anger. The reason he did not protest at the beginning was because Amelia had been excited for the hunt. Esteban felt the if he found the egg he could still give it to her. Now... he wasn't sure if he wanted to._

 _Amelia looked at her friends bickering, then she looked down at Elena. It looked to her like the little princess was about to cry. Amelia didn't want that, and she didn't want Esteban and Victor to end their day fighting either._

 _"_ _No,_ _ **I**_ _got it!" she proclaimed. Both the boys stopped and Elena looked up at her. "I was closest to Elena when she did, and I'm the one who got it from her! I say that I get to open it. And I want to do it right now so we all get to see!"_

 _Amelia was looking angry at the two boys. They did not argue with her. Amelia bent over towards Elena and said, "Let's see what's inside, Elena!" The princess' smile returned. It was what she had wanted all along any way!_

 _Amelia pulled at the clasp on the egg. It did not open. She tried bending it at the two ends. It remained stuck. Then Amelia tried pinching the center from both sides. Still the egg would not open. "Hey!" Amelia complained, still trying. "It doesn't open!"_

 _Victor looked smugly triumphant. It looked like Esteban's gift was a failure. How could Amelia receive a present she could not even open? Meanwhile, Esteban looked over at her with his own expression. He had wanted to give Amelia this gift in private, but there was no way of that happening now. She couldn't even see how to open it up. "Here." Esteban sighed. "I'll open it."_

 _He walked over to Amelia and took the egg from her. He gave it a small twist and removed the top easily. Inside, in a pocket of white satin, sat a necklace on a little chain. As Esteban lifted it into the sight of the group, he revealed a simple sun dangling at the end with a crescent moon at its center. "Ooo!" Amelia was in awe of it. "So pretty!"_

 _Esteban looked at her. "You want to try it on?"_

 _Amelia nodded._

 _Elena looked on as her cousin went behind Amelia and attached the necklace around her neck. She could see that Amelia was happy, so the Princess' eyes remained on Esteban who seemed to get only happier as Amelia admired the necklace around her neck. At first, Elena wondered why a necklace was a prize that boys would play for._

 _Then she realized, that the egg had never meant to be used as a game, but a present just for Esteban's friend, Amelia._

* * *

Back in the present, Elena was saddened that Esteban and Amelia avoided talking to each other. Now Amelia had just called Esteban stuck up. It was hard to deny that he is. But it sounded to her like the two of them didn't get along anymore. Elena knew Esteban has been through much, and he loved his family with all his heart. Surely that compassion and love was carried over to his old friend? _Then again... maybe they just need to reconnect!_ Running down the halls after Mateo and Amelia, Elena was already forming a plan. A plan that would bring Amelia and Esteban closer together and reignite their old friendship!

Amelia led Mateo and Elena out of the palace. They took the back way. She took them into the jungle off to the side of Avalor. They walked through grass, over fallen trees, past vines, until they made it to a small clearing. "Ah yes!" Amelia said, using her hand to block the sun. "The palace is perfectly in view, we can stop here."

Mateo flopped onto the ground while Elena leaned up against a small boulder. "Ha..." Mateo heaved a breath. "Wow, didn't see this happening today."

Amelia stood observing the area. "I have to agree. It's much harder to find an open area than before." Before when she used to practice her magic, she would find an open space without much difficulty. This time she had to go quite ways in. "Now." Showing no sign of fatigue, Amelia sat down next to Mateo. "Mateo de Alma. Tell me about your magic."

Laying on his back on the jungle floor, Mateo lifted his head up. "What?"

Amelia rephrased her question. "Tell me what kind of spells you do best. How long you have been practicing. You know, tell me where you are in your training."

"Oh! Um..." Mateo sat up and sat crossed-legged across from Amelia. "I guess you could say that I've been _studying_ for years." Amelia nodded her head once, urging him to continue. "My magic had to be kept secret, I even tried to hide it from my mom. But my first big spell was summoning a spirit guide. Then I had to learn the spell for undoing my grandfather's spell."

"That's quite a jump." Amelia observed. She was already fanning herself with her magic fan from the day before. "Summon your spirit animal is seldom done, but it is considered a low-level spell. But to reverse the protective spell of a Royal Wizard immediately afterwards is quite a feat, young Mateo."

Mateo looked to the side an blushed from her praise. "Well... thank you! I mean, I got a lot of encouragement and I kind of had to do it so I-"

Amelia lightly chuckled at his nervous blabbering. She'd seen people become flustered when complimented, especially by herself. Mateo was an earnest youth, shy to be sure, nervous about his magic being put to use and good-hearted. But magic, whether used in house, arena or castle needs to be wielded with confidence. Something Mateo seemed to lack and Amelia believed she had the remedy for.

"Huh, is that so?" Amelia asked.

Her eyes fell on Elena, who replied. "Yep, Mateo really stepped up! He's truly Alacazar's grandson. I don't think there's another person more suited to being Avalor's new Royal Wizard."

"I agreed." Said Amelia. She stood up and walked over to her bag. "But it makes me wonder why you would ask me for help in the first place."

To Amelia surprise, it was Mateo who spoke up. "Elena told me how you arranged your room using magic. She said you gave quite a show."

Digging through her bag of infinite tricks, Amelia continued talking to the two teenagers. "Well, I'm flattered. I haven't really done any 'show magic' for quite some time."

Elena spoke next. There was actually something she never got an answer on. "I never saw you doing any magic when we were kids either. Is that why you left, Amelia?"

The older woman froze. But it only took a moment for her to regain her serene composure and resume her search. "That's because I never practiced my magic in the castle, Elena. In fact, the first few years I tried to hide my magic."

"Hide it?" Mateo shared a look with Elena. "Why?"

"Because," Amelia finally found what she was looking for, she used both hands to pull it out. "I was the only one with magic. And being a little girl who just wanted to fit in with her friends, I hid my talents."

Amelia turned to reveal a toy carousel. It was made in an Avalorian style with different colored jaquins instead of flying horses. A gift she had seen on her first day exploring the town and just had to have. She thought she and Avner would find it amusing and to help start settling in to their new home. Now she was using it to teach Mateo a lesson about magic. Elena and Mateo both came closer when she held out the carousel. "Stand back, if you please." Amelia gestured as she set it on the ground.

The children did once. Unsatisfied, Amelia demonstrated how far she wanted them to go. "Now, let me see if I remember this spell right."

Amelia waved and then pointed her fan at the little carousel. " _Cescere maior!_ "

Sparks shot out of her fan and to the toy. The carousel jostled to and fro, and then started growing bigger! It grew until it was the size of a proper carousel. "Wow!" both Elena and Mateo remarked. Amelia looked satisfied and lifted her skirt with one hand and stepped up.

"Well, c'mon!" she waved Mateo and Elena up. "Get up here, and choose the jaquin you like!" Slipping right into a childish mind of delight, Elena and Mateo did just so! Elena jumped right on to a brightly-colored pink and purple jaquin, while Mateo chose a maroon and orange one to ride. Amelia, being a little pickier than the others, settled herself side-saddle on a gold and red-spotted jaquin.

"Let's start this off!" Amelia shot a blast of magic on the giant winding key to turn it back many times. The carousel started playing a cheerful little song moving the jaquins forward. Laughter could instantly be heard coming from the princess and young sorcerer-in-training.

Amelia was glad they were having fun. Children their age are often getting used to the adult world, but they are still children. They need to know how to mix responsibility with fun. Especially sorcerers. Creativity is essential, as much as focus and control.

Elena was closer to Amelia, so Amelia called up to her first. "Having fun?"

"Yeah, I am!" Elena's smile was so wide. "I haven't been on one of these since I was a little kid!"

They heard Mateo call out over the music. "I've never seen magic used like this!"

"Then you have quite a bit to catch up on, Mateo!" Amelia felt it was time for the next phase of her lesson. "Onward and upward, my friends! _Levetato!_ " She drew a circle in the air with her red fan, it expanded until white mist and sparkle surrounded the carousel. Then, the jaquins, poles and all started flying off the carousel!

"Whao!" Elena grabbed on to the pole of her fake jaquin. Still, she was smiling.

Mateo however... "Ah!" He wrapped his arms AND his legs around his pole.

Amelia followed behind them without comment. Even as the jaquins started going higher and higher, she just looked on in amusement as Mateo and Elena conversed.

"See, Mateo! This would be a great spell to cast!"

Mateo looked behind them to see Amelia. He hadn't believed at first when Elena told him this woman knew magic. She was already famous, why would she be a magician on top of that? But seeing her now, cool and collected while performing spells that Mateo had never seen before, a sense of...unease was coming over him. Mateo was inspired by his grandfather to foster his talent in magic. With such a thing being forbidden under Shiriki's rule, which was difficult to pursue even in secret. Before Mateo felt that now was his time and he could rise to the challenge of carrying on Alacazar's legacy.

However, Amelia had made Mateo realize that he wasn't the only wizard out there. There were others who with training from real masters who were qualified to employment in Royal Courts. Maybe... Amelia would be better suited to than him. Elena sure looked pleased...

Amelia's eyes caught a look of doubt in Mateo's. She tapped the side of her horse twice for it to catch up with him. When it did she said, "Hey, are you alright, Mateo?"

She knew he was going to lie even before he answered. "Yes. Just... I've never flown up this high before."

Amelia looked out at the view. The trees were now far below them. The highest tip of the castle's tower was at eye level, and the sea horizon was now much farther off than she could see it glistening with the sun's rays. "It's a different view from down below. I admit it can be quite intimidating."

"You find this intimidating?" Mateo couldn't believe this.

Amelia replied. "I've always loved nature. It's a force to be reckoned with. The sea, forest and mountains; they're all hold strengths and mysteries that many cannot even begin to fathom. Seeing and experiencing them, it makes me think about where I would stand if I happened to face them."

"Do you think you would win?" Mateo asked. What she was saying somehow sounded so sagely. Something he had not expected a woman like her to say.

"Most likely not. Some sorcerers get ahead of themselves, forgetting that there will always be something greater than us. Yet, beginning apprentices feel small next to their masters, like an ant beside a mountain!"

"Yeah," Mateo couldn't disagree with that. "An ant..."

Amelia looked at the disheartened boy. She needed to get this lesson moving quick! "But the sorcerer's greatest secret is to never give up, Mateo. We all start small, but we grow through practice and our experiences."

At that, Mateo looked a bit more hopeful. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Amelia replied. "With the right amount of work and dedication, I'll bet someday people will be looking at _you_ like they look upon a mountain."

Mateo looked hopeful, but he still couldn't believe. Right now he only knows a few spells, and already he's wanted as the Royal Wizard to replace his grandfather. He'll never be able to fill shoes that big. "But... You said that all takes time. And time is something I have so little of right now!"

Amelia couldn't disagree. Although Elena showed faith in the boy, she had not considered how he might see the task before him as daunting. In comparison, most children with the gift for magic are trained from a young age. While it is not rare for magical talent to bloom later on in life, by Mateo's age mostly they are beginning an apprenticeship. If not, then they've moved on to some higher degrees of spells and potions. But there's much more to magic than that too! Amelia needs to teach Mateo something very important.

"Hmm," She began to think. What does she know about Mateo? Was it Alacazar's legacy that got him into magic? Yes, but that isn't his motivation. His biggest spell happened because of something he really cared about, and he was willing to rush ahead to that title because of the same reason. Someone who had to believe in him. Someone who placed her faith in Mateo, and who inspired Mateo to make such a leap in such a short time. Someone who was oblivious to their conversation and was just a short distance ahead. _Perfect._ "Wait right here, Mateo."

Amelia cracked the reigns on her jaquin and sped up to fly next to Princess Elena. "Having fun, Elena?"

"You bet!" she answered. "This is amazing! What do you have next, Amelia?"

"Oh, this isn't _my_ show, Elena. Remember? Mateo?"

Elena gasped and looked back, she saw Mateo holding on tight and straining to hear what they were saying. "I forgot!" Elena whispered. She got so distracted by Amelia's spells and having fun that she forgot why she originally asked Amelia for help! "How can we change this to help Mateo?"

"Change?" Amelia asked, knowingly. "I haven't changed a thing since we left through the door! But, Elena, I'm going to need your help."

"Tell me what I can do, and I'll give it 100%!"

 _Same old Elena. I missed her so much!_ "All I need from you, my dear princess, is your trust. Can you trust me to keep you safe?"

"Of course I trust you!" Elena didn't need a second thought about it. Even if she hadn't known Amelia for years as a person who keeps their promises, what she had seen these past few days with her was enough to know she could control the situation.

Amelia fanned herself, and whispered low to Elena. "Then hold on tight. It's going to be a rocky ride."

Getting ready to pull back on the reigns, Amelia whispered a 'quick' spell, " _Ventus celerrime."_ Before falling behind Elena.

At once, Elena's jaquin picked up speed! "Whoa!" the princess said. "Easy! Whoa!"

Now once again beside Mateo, Amelia watched Elena getting some distance from them. Mateo got concerned. "What happened?" he asked her.

"Our princess has challenged us to a race! Let me give you a boost." This time Amelia said, " _Armenti quia tempus._ " And Mateo was just behind Elena. Amelia, for herself, cast no spell. For now she just need to observe and make sure neither one of them fell or flew into a tower or tree.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Some people are already asking questions about Amelia's character, so I thought I'd give a little something. Please be patient for the next chapter! Hopefully it will not take as long.**_

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I had fun! Not making you wait. Writing! When you have fun and put the time into something, it can show.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: The Flying Carousel of Avalor Pt.2**_

Now image this if you will: A princess, a sorcerer, and a tailor racing through the sky on carousel jaquins.

Amusing? Confusing?

Elena, for one, was clearly not amused. Despite Amelia asking for her trust, the speed which she was flying as was starting to become concerning. "Hey! Look out! How do I steer?" Behind her, Mateo was clinging to his seat as he went up and down, following the path of the princess. "Whoa! I'm gonna be sick!" Meanwhile, probably the only one amused behind a cool expression, Amelia was waving her closed fan in her lap as she kept behind the other two.

The jaquins were heading out over the city. Down below, the well-known patron of pettiness, Doña Paloma, was out in front of her shop, inspecting her new sign. "Hmmmph!" she grumbled in displeasure. "Not enough! Not nearly enough!"

"Enough what?" Asked her assistant, Carlos.

"Not big enough, colorful enough and, thus, noticeable enough!" Doña Paloma looked over to a shop adjacent to the street of her own. The size of its own sign and the building itself were second to her own. Yet, a crowd of people were clamoring at the windows and door to even get a glimpse of it! Ever since Amazing Aurelius came to Avalor, her business had dropped. The people were enchanted by just the sight of the gowns, already nobility was asking for orders from them! Being a business woman Doña Paloma had expected there to be some excitement from the designer moving here, and she had gone out of her way to get even more exotic items for her store just in case. But now her wares were collecting dust on the shelves, while people were looking on longingly and saving up their money to even buy the least expensive gown.

"Rgh, that Aurelius!" the Doña growled. "I'm the Head of the Trading Guild. How could someone like that steal my customers so easily?" Carlos was about to say something on that, but Paloma didn't give him the chance. "But the real insult is that lack of respect! I come to her opening day myself only to learn that she isn't there. Her son is managing her business while he claims she is seeing to a special order from some high end clients! Just rubbing their fame in my face! Oh-ho! But I'll teach them! Doña Paloma is the head of the Trading Guild! They'll NEED me one way or another."

While Doña Paloma was ranting, Avner Aurelius was working. He had gotten employees both from the local area and some who had moved just to have a job here. There were some difficulties though. It was mostly a conflict who had experience in this area of work and who knew the people of Avalor. There was general disorganization and more than a few times his employees had gotten into a completion with each other. "Haaa..."Avner sighed, tucking a lock of brown hair behind his ear. "Team-building is always the hardest thing to start."

Avner was used to this, so he was able to keep a genuinely smile as he walked past the other customers. He still wished for a bigger building, but seeing that his mother's was still the fullest, brought much satisfaction. Now was a good time to go out and actually meet some of the customers. Nis mother had taught him that's it's always good to build relationships with people. They will feel welcomed and be more willing to come back if they like people they meet. His mother had reminded him to be charming and go out to meet the people himself in her last letter. She knew Avner's strength was the business side of her tailoring, but he knew they needed the more personal side just as much.

So, Doña Paloma was glaring out her window at Avner shaking hands and speaking to the people, when one of his customers started pointing up at the sky!

The rest of the crowd, along with Avner, looked up. Doña Paloma's interest was quipped and she stepped outside to see as well. The sight... well, it was simply unimaginable. Princess Elena, Mateo de Alma, and Amelia Aurelius up in the sky riding carousel jaquins! Seeing the town below, Elena waved down to the people. "Hi, everyone!" Several people in the crowd waved back. Mateo wasn't able to wave, but he cast a quick smile before turning his gaze right back to straight forward.

Amelia, cool as a cucumber, leaned over to see the center of town and...

"Avner! Hello! Good to see you!"

Slightly giving out a light-hearted chuckle, Avner waved back. "Hello, Mother!"

"I hope you're doing alright! Unfortunately, I can't stay~! Keep working hard, My Valiant Knight!"

By then Amelia was already off chasing Mateo and Elena as their jaquins made a loop and headed for the castle. Back on the ground, a lady standing next to Avner on the street turned and said to him. "That's your mother?"

"Yes." Avner replied like it was the most normal thing in the world. He was used to seeing his mother use magic, she used to do things like this all the time back in their old home. "Amelia Aurelius is in fact the head designer, creator and owner of Amazing Aurelius."

An excited clamor erupted from the crowd. They were asking where Avner and his mother came from, how long had she known the princess, was she really a sorceress and so on. It would seem that, unknowingly, Avner's mother had gotten them a little publicity. Leaving Doña Paloma to go grumbling back into her own shop even further frustrated.

* * *

Back up in the air, Elena called back to Mateo. "Hey, Mateo! You should come up here!"

"I'm already _up_ , here!" Elena looked back to see Mateo holding on with both his hands and legs still. He looked terrified.

Elena felt a little bad, but she was supposed to be helping Mateo here. "I mean up here next to me." She wanted to give Mateo some comforting advice. He's a great wizard and he should have more confidence. "It's easy! Just crack the reins or pat their side."

Mateo tried, but neither option got his jaquin to go any faster. "Elena! It's not working!"

Under her breathe, Amelia cast another speed spell and sent it to Elena's jaquin. "What the!" was all the princess had time to say before it carried her out of earshot from the other two.

A bit of panic set into Mateo. "Princess Elena!" Her jaquin was going very fast! In Mateo's mind he could only imagine that the magic had given the carousel figures a mind of their own. He didn't even suspect that Amelia might have had something to do with it. "Miss Aurelius!" he cried. "Elena's jaquin has gone out of control! Can you stop it?"

Keeping a short distance between her and Mateo, Amelia replied. "Mine can only follow your, Mateo. If there is to be any saving Elena, it will have to be you."

"But I don't know any spells that can catch a wild jaquin!"

At this, Amelia laughed out. "Dear Mateo, this jaquin is not wild, remember? And you have already learned three spell today. I will tell you, you must save Elena by using one of the spells I have shown you."

Mateo didn't understand. A sorcerer of her level should have no trouble remedying this situation. She made the carousel grow big! She made them fly! She made them go faster! But if she can't aim her spells that far because she can only follow his, then it's up to him to save Elena!

Pulling out his tamborita, Mateo pointed it at Elena's figure in the distance. "Alright!" But the quick action almost caused him to slide off! "Whoa!"

Amelia gasped, dashed up to his side and helped him back up into the saddle. "Easy." She said as she steadied him. Amelia could remember this from one of her old masters. He had been an intelligent and hard man, so he did not offer much assistance while she was learning. Although, Amelia also reminded herself that she had been too stubborn at the time to ask for it. "Mateo, the three spells I used were: _Cescere maior, Levetato_ and," to keep it a secret, Amelia just used the one Mateo had heard her say, " _Armenti quia tempus._ "

Mateo quickly said all three spell under his breathe. He could remember what they did too. One made things grow big, the second made them fly and the third... the third... _tempus... time_... something to do with time. He could test it, but which of the three could he use to save Elena?

The trio were just coming up on the palace where Armondo was serving Francisco and Luisa their lunch for the day on one of the verandas. "I hope your majesties are hungry!" Armondo cheerfully walked up with a lidded tray. "The chef has made a hearty meal of-!" Before poor Armondo could finish, he saw Princess Elena whizzing by on a jaquin! Her grandparents saw her not a moment later. "Elena!" Francisco cried out in worry.

"Hi, Abuelo! Abuela!" was all Elena had time to say before she was gone around the outside corner of the palace.

" _Cesere maior!_ " Behind her Mateo had chosen his spell. But he missed and it hit the roasted chicken on Armondo's tray! "Oops!"

"Uh-oh!" Armondo had to use both his hands to steady the weight!

"Sorry, Armondo!" And Mateo was back to catching Elena.

Behind him came Almelia. "Good afternoon, everyone!" Amelia was now going at a much slower pace than Mateo.

"Amelia, what is going on?" Luisa almost demended.

Smiling as she continued on her way, Amelia said. "Nothing to worry about. I'll have the children back once we are done!"

Armondo finally set the massive chicken on the table between Luisa and her husband. "We should go after them!" Luisa said.

But Francisco was eye the chicken thoughtfully. "You heard Amelia, she has this handled." Using his fork, Francisco broke off a piece of meat and ate it. "Mmm! And you should try this, Luisa! The chef has really outdone himself."

Luis folded her arms and glared at her oblivious husband.

Meanwhile, the chase was still on. Elena was actually starting to want the ride to end. This jaquin was going so fast that she was afraid she might fall off! "Hey, uh, guys?" she called back to Mateo and Amelia. "A little help?"

One of the windows she passed had Naomi and Gabe walking together. So when she flew past it, the two caught the image of their friend blurring by, but only heard the word "-help?" before she was gone again. Naomi and Gabe shared only one look before they both sprinted back they path they came. "On the way, Princess!" Gabe called out.

Amelia saw Gabe and Naomi as they continued their way through the skies. _It is good of them to want to help, but there's not much they can do at this point._ So she did not think much as she tried to stay at a safe distance from Mateo. Looking at his back, Amelia could tell he was panicking. "Try another spell, Mateo!" she called to him. "Elena needs you to focus!"

"How am I supposed to focus like _this?_ " Mateo held his arms out in front of him. He was referring to the speeding carnival rides that had no place being in the sky.

"There is always pressure." Amelia told him. "But always remember that you can never give up. Wait until it is the right time, then focus, aim and cast your spell. Use your head, Mateo. You are a sorcerer now!"

With that Amelia pulled back on the reins. She had to give Mateo a chance to work without anyone looking over his shoulder. He needed to figure out how to pass this test on his own. "Have faith in yourself." Were her last words of advice.

Down in the gardens, Chancellor Esteban was treating himself to the nice weather with a hot cup of tea. "Ahh," he sighed gazing up at the clear blue sky. "Finally, a little peace." Looking around him, Esteban took in the flowers and shrubbery all in perfect order around him. Yet somehow... this place did not quite feel perfect for him. "Perhaps I could speak to Elena about putting a statue here. Something a little more to look at." Esteban had thought about going to the garden with the small fountain, it was always beautiful there! But... that was the place he had had his confrontation with Amelia. It had been quite a while since that day, but the memory would now forever ruin the ambiance for him.

Esteban knew he was letting that woman's words get to him. Even more so, his acts to avoid her were being noted by his family. He was aware that she was avoiding conversation with him as much as he was with her. Amelia's word seemed to confuse Esteban. She suspected him of suspicious acts, yet was happy to see him? She wanted him to get to know her casually, yet has not spoken to him since? "Well, at least she is working." He consented. He had walked by her room a few times and seen Amelia hard at work with a pencil and paper or with material even into the hours of the night.

As Esteban leaned back with his thoughts, he sighed one last time. "Aye... Perhaps she deserves a chance. Amelia has done no real wrong." He admitted.

It was then that Gabe rushed in behind Esteban shouting. "Where is she? Which way, Naomi?" Causing the Chancellor to fall back in his chair. His cup shattered on the ground. Angry, he looked up to see the youngest member of the royal guards, darting his head around in every direction except down, and that riffraff who gotten a seat on the Counsel doing the same!

He was just about to give them a strong reprimand when Naomi pointed out into the sky. "There!"

Esteban followed their line of sight.

"Elena!" Esteban instantly jumped to his feet. It looked like a jaquin that she was riding, but the wings never moved and there was golden pole going right through it. _Magic!_ Esteban's glare spoke volumes or his increased rage. If Elena fell off that thing it would kill her instantly, it was bobbing up and down too much for him to consider it safe. Who would endanger the Crown Princess? Well... even the Crown Princess was on that list.

Catching up to Elena on the jaquin, everyone saw Mateo, trying to get a good aim at her. It was obvious to the three that Mateo was trying to save Elena. It was just as obvious that he was having a very hard time at it. "They're heading towards the jungle!" Naomi said.

Esteban began giving out orders. "Nuñez, gather me the rest of the guards and follow the princess! Tell them to bring ropes and a net. Miss Turner, do not let Elena or Mateo out of your site for a moment!"

"It doesn't really look like she's in trouble-"

Naomi was interrupted by a " _Levetato!"_ Which caused a nearby plant pot to hover in the air before dropping the next moment. She quickly changed her comment. "On it!"

As both Gabe and Naomi took off to complete their tasks, Esteban lingered in the garden for just a moment. His first thought was to rush and find his grandparents. This would definitely prove that Elena was a long way off to be ready for the throne. Then again, if he were seen leading the charge to rescue her along with the palace guards it would definitely add to his image as the power behind the throne. He had had to get Naomi's help to make sure Elena could be found, though he was against needing her at all. If he went with Naomi and proved her incapable of such a simple task, her could later use to get her petitioned off the Council entirely. _Decisions, decisions..._

And then... all his plans were ruined.

Coming behind the teenagers, sitting side-saddle with a red fan in her hand...

"Amelia..." Esteban seethed behind gritted teeth. Of course she is involved in this! Mateo could not come up with something so whimsical and careless. Only she would put two people in danger for her own amusement! "Oh, you have changed too much, _Mia._ " Esteban trudged out of the garden, deciding to follow Gabe and join the guards in their searching. "You are just another _bruja_ after all!"

Amelia continued to watch as Mateo tried again and again. The biggest problem though wasn't his spells, it was his aim. As they went along, Amelia did her best to undo anything he hit on accident (with only a few exceptions). "Ah... she finally sighed. "Okay, I will give him one last piece of advice." Amelia flew her jaquin up next to Mateo who was beginning to look exhausted.

" _Leve...Cesre..."_ Mateo was almost out of breath. Using magic takes a strain on the magician's body, the same way a long run or workout can tire a regular person. Mateo was about at his limit.

"Stop." Amelia put her hand over Mateo's tamborita. "Mateo, what are you basing your choice of spells on?"

"I am... trying to find the one that helps Elena."

"What?"

"You said one of the spells you taught me today would save her. But if I can't strike her jaquin at the right time, then I'll never figure out which one it is!"

 _So he's doing this by trial and error?_ If he does that Elena will surely get hurt or someone else! Mateo was missing the point of this lesson. "Mateo de Alma you listen to me, and you listen well!" Amelia's tone had taken on one Mateo recognized his own mother using. "First of all, you need to _think_ of _how_ the spell can save Elena. Simply pointing a tamborita at something can't instantly solve your problems."

Mateo looked dejected, "I know but... every time I've gotten a spell I've known _exactly_ what it was for! I still have trouble reciting words and making them do what they say in my books."

That was when Amelia realized Mateo's struggle. He's a book-learner. He thinks that if he follows the directions as they are written on a page then his magic will work as well as it worked for his grandfather. He only thinks he is doing something wrong because he is just now doing his magic out in the open. When really, this is a natural stage for those discovering their talent. Amelia was almost the opposite. Having her magic, but only learning it by learning from word of mouth and writing it down as a _reminder_.

Her voice became sympathetic. "I know. This is very different for you, isn't it Mateo?"

Mateo hung his head. "It's just...when Elena asked me and voted with the Council to make the Royal Wizard, I was so excited. When I was little I used to play that I was the greatest wizard who ever lived. But now... I'm still a teenager, I only know how to use at most two or three spell properly, and Elena wants me to be Alacazar? I...I just don't want to let anyone down..."

Amelia began to wonder how much of this stress and worry had built up in this boy's frame before he finally confessed this to her. To her, it seemed like Elena was rushing into things. Perhaps she saw having a Royal Wizard as a means of re-stabilizing her kingdom? No, that did not sound like Elena. She loves her kingdom, she would not place it in unsteady hands. So was her choice on Mateo based solely on his bloodline? All were questions Amelia knew could be asked at another time. Right now, all she knew was that this boy needed a bit of mentoring. And she was in the right place to give it.

"You will only let Elena down now if you quit trying." Reaching over, Amelia lifted up Mateo's arm and straightened it. "Now, when you aim, do not send the spell where you see the target, but rather where the target is going to be! You will need to focus. Or, if you feel you cannot use you spells so close to a person, use them on what is closest. You will have to be confident in your plan. Also, remember the three spells. One will make things grow large, another will make items fly, and the other will briefly stop the spell. Choose carefully, Mateo de Alma. Your princess is counting on you."

This time, Amelia stayed by Mateo's side. Mateo's eyes became determined. She watched as his eyes stared out at Elena's distant form. She could almost see the gears turning inside his brain. He was thinking. Amelia could feel it! He was going to do it this time. But which spell would he choose?

The anticipation was mounting!

The sound of rushing air caught in Amelia's ears. She looked around them, the wind was not picking up. Something was flying past them!

"Oh-ho-ho!" came a sarcastic, boisterous laugh. "Looks like _Princess Elena_ is too good for _real_ jaquins!"

Three jaquins, real ones, started flapping their wings and flying around Elena. "Skylar, Migs, Luna!" Elena happily greeted them.

Amelia was surprised for the first time today. She had only seen jaquins on their flag since she came to Avalor. She had thought that they had left the kingdom altogether. Apparently, these three even knew Elena. The most vocal of them was the one Elena called Skylar. _Quite a fitting name for a jaquin._

"Yeah, what's going on, Elena?" Luna turned to the side and asked. "This how you're gettin' around when we're too busy for ya?"

"You _were_ complaining about humans riding our backs, Luna." Migs reminded her. "Perhaps Princess Elena is only being accommodating."

"I was irritated, Migs! You know I don't mean stuff I say when I'm tired or hungry or mad or-"

"Or breathing in general?" Skylar laughed. Luna tried to take a dive at him, Skylar dodged her just in time.

This gave Luna the chance to look behind them. "Oh, and this is just what we need!" Migs and Skylar looked back with her. "Looks like the skies are about to become a bit crowded 'round here!"

"No, no no!" Elena tried to assure them. "These are my friends! We're up here trying to help Mateo learn some new spells. Amelia's a professional, she asked me to trust her so I need to stay up here until Mateo can get his magic right."

Ever the sassy, Luna said, "Well, I just have a few words for Miss Red-Chili-Pepper over there!"

Luna turned around and started flapping her way towards the other two humans. "Luna, wait!" Migs called after her. "They're sorcerers! I think one of them is Alacazars' child!" But she wasn't hearing him. "Skylar, stay with Princess Elena while I make sure Luna doesn't drop them from the sky." Saying so, Migs went to join Luna.

"Feeling a little left out?" Skylar asked Elena.

"No." Elena partially lied. "This all started from my idea to begin with. Besides," Elena turned her head to the side. She could almost see to the other end of the land from here. "Today I got a whole tour of Avalor today. It's so beautiful from up here."

"It really is." Skylar agreed with her.

However, Amelia's and Mateo's view was much less beautiful. "Now listen here, Little Miss Sorcerss! The JAQUINS need these skies to protect Avalor. We didn't give em' up for Shiriki and we certainly ain't ginin' them to you! So why don't you take you stiff eyesores back to-!"

"Luna!" Migs stopped her with one scolding word. "That's quite enough, they get the point."

The jaquins were now flying side-by-side with the humans. "Luna's outburst aside," Migs said, "this isn't going to become a problem, is it?"

"No, no!" Mateo was quick to raise his hands up defensively.

Amelia spoke cordially, "Oh, you don't have to worry about us. Once Mateo saves Elena, we'll all be back on the ground where we belong."

"We'll be the ones saving the Princess, thank you!" Luna interjected. She did not like that human were using _fake_ jaquins to fly around. Not that she was happy about them riding real jaquins either, but it was the principle of the matter. The jaquins are the proud protectors of Avalor! What would it say to see hundreds of these plaster-like beasts with poles through their middle crowding their skies?

"Really?" Amelia looked down her nose at the female jaquin. The jaquins arrival was going to impede Mateo's lesson. Amelia refused to quit until she learned what she wanted. "Well, then you'll have to get Elena down first."

Migs looked to see the woman waving a closed fan at her waist. He also noted her lips moved ever so slightly... like she was reciting a spell. The next thing they all heard was a yelp from up ahead! "Princess Elena!" Skylar called as she took off again. This time her jaquin was going so fast, Elena had to hold to it as tightly as Mateo had held his before!

"It is getting _very_ hard to trust you now, Amelia." Elena said to herself.

"It's going faster now!" Mateo said, not only to himself, but to address the seriousness of the situation.

"Let's go!" Luna sped ahead with Mateo behind her.

Amelia made no move to catch up with them. Even if she did, Migs had taken the liberty to begin flying backwards so he could speak his displeasure. "I saw that, you know."

"Saw what?" Amelia asked with a twinkle of mischief in her eye.

"You may not use a traditional wand, but I am no rookie protector!" Migs growled. "I will let no harm come to Elena!"

"Neither will I!" Amelia spoke like she was talking to a fellow adult. "And I can assure you, sir, that _Elenita_ is under my protection at the moment. If it becomes a question of my life or hers, mine will be the one offered up! But I cannot be responsible for saving her right now, either. That will render all my efforts today as pointless."

Migs narrowed his eyes at this woman. He felt somehow that she meant her words, at the same time, it implied she was playing a complex game up here. "Mark my words, I will hold you to that oath. And my name is Migs; I will be watching you carefully."

Amelia smiled as she said, "Consider them marked, Migs. Now we need to be just a little closer to Mateo right now."

The young ones were now joined beside the adults. "What do we do?" Luna asked. Up ahead, Skylar was trying to catch up to Elena, but the carousel figurine was weaving through the clouds at a fast pace. The young jaquin couldn't even get close to his human friend. "Mateo," Migs turned to him. "You know magic, is there a spell that would allow us to get closer to Elena or slow her down?"

"I've been trying but-" Mateo froze. Elena's speeding jaquin. The three spells. The real jaquins. Amelia could see that an idea had taken root in his mind. Then quickly, it bloomed out as a smile grew onto Mateo's face!

 _He's got it this time!_ Amelia wanted to squeal in delight.

"That's it!" Mateo declared. "Luna, Migs! Slow down Skylar and try to get him to fly in a straight line with both of you. After that, get ready once I land on one of you, we need to surround Elena. Please, hurry!"

The jaquins took off, catching up to Skylar to tell him their plan. Mateo looked back at Amelia. "Can you make these follow us once I get off?"

Amelia promised him, "I will be right behind you Mateo."

Fixed with renewed determination, Mateo leaned forward and cracked the reins for his fake-animal to quicken the pace. It did, with the real jaquins just ahead following the Princess. "Easy..." Mateo steadied himself as he began to stand up. "Easy..." He held the pole with one hand, aiming his tamborita at the jaquin at the center, Skylar. Once he had his line set up, Mateo pointed his tamborita at his own jaquin and called out! " _Armenti quis tempus!"_ The plaster jaquin came to an abrupt halt! Mateo used the window of opportunity to use his ried's momentum to make the leap on to Skylar's back!

"Ahh!" Mateo screamed until he landed safely.

"Whoa-ho!" Skylar looked back at the sudden wait. "Hey, Mateo! Now what?"

Migs spoke in a commanding voice. "Use the clouds as cover, we'll ambush it up ahead! Luna, follow me then diverge to the left. Skylar, the right."

The three jaquins took off on Migs' direction. Amelia got the reins of Mateo's carousel jaquin and tied them to her own. "Let's just keep you close by, shall we? It's time, Mateo. Show me what kind of sorcerer you really are."

Elena was carried through the puffy white clouds and just dared to open her eyes when her jaquin suddenly stopped! "Huh?" She lurched forward, but held on. She could see all around her, they (being herself and the jaquin from the carousel) had come to clearing in the clouds. Directly in front of them, wings spread out to the fullest was Migs! Elena didn't have time to call out his name as her carrier swopped over to the left, only to be blocked by Mateo and Skylar. Again, her jaquin tried to escape to the right, but Luna was there. Looking back at where they came, was Amelia folding her arms. Elena didn't say anything as her jaquin moved its whole body to look in all the blocked escapes. While the inanimate beast was confused, Mateo grinned and pointed his tamborita at it.

" _Levetato!"_

Like a lasso of light, the spell wove its way around Elena and the enlarged carousel figure. Mateo pulled back on his tamborita to bring them over to him and Skylar. "Quick, get on, Elena!" Mateo urged as he felt his spell losing grip. Elena was quick to climb off and sit behind Mateo on Skylar. With Elena safe, Mateo lowered his tamborita, breaking his hold on the wild carousel animal.

"You did it!" Elena joyously declared, throwing her arms around her friend's shoulders. Mateo may have been exhausted, but he still managed to blush.

"Yeah, well-you know." Was all he could manage to say.

Amelia lightly applauded. "Very well done, Mateo!" She felt as if she might have been breaking the moment, but there was an important matter to address. "And you even brought us back to where we started! Would everyone mind joining me back on the ground?"

"Finally!" Elena heaved a sigh of relief.

Migs flew up to the red haired woman and asked, "I trust we'll be getting an explanation for all this?"

Amelia shrugged and said, "Eh, why not?"

Amelia guided everyone, real and not-real jaquins, down in a last circle back to the clearing where this had all started. Mateo and Elena both had something similar to jelly-legs and needed to be steadied once they reached the safety of the ground. Mateo was not shy about rolling onto his back, and Elena held on to Skylar for a minute as she watched Amelia gracefully step off her ride.

"First things first." She said. Amelia guided the carousel figure back to where they belonged on the carousel. Then she turned to the crowd and addressed them. "Mateo de Alma," she spread out her arms and declared. "You have officially passed your initiation into sorcery!"

With the exception of Elena, the group collectively responded, "WHAT?!"

"Is that what this was about?" Skylar cocked an eyebrow at Elena.

Mateo had already shot up from the jungle floor and rushed up to Amelia. "I was being _tested_? And you didn't tell me?"

"I couldn't, that would ruin the point of the test." Amelia explained.

Migs took a step forward and asked. "What was the point of this test?" The jaquin felt the term 'chaos' was more appropriate.

Amelia looked at all of them. Few times had she been without a smile all day, but now it was all worth it. "When I first began my training in Enchancia, the first thing I did was have test just like this one. My teacher gave us three spell to use as a solution to a problem, then we had to apply the spells in practice."

"For what purpose?" Migs asked.

Amelia turned her attention to Mateo. "Do you recall me asking you about your magic earlier today, Mateo?" The boy nodded, wondering where this was going. "I asked you what kind of a sorcerer you are. You did not seem to know what that means, so brought up this test. The Test of Type!"

"Is that a real thing?" Elena asked, skeptically.

Amelia tapped her fan to her shoulder. "Yes, yes it is." Elena did not looked convinced.

Back to Mateo, Amelia said. "It's a test used to help teachers and students alike see the how they use magic to find solutions. Three spells, the same one I gave to Mateo, are taught and it is up to the students to decide which one is the best."

"But I don't understand." Mateo said, "How can just three spells tell you anything about a sorcerer?" How would he know if he passed the test?

Amelia guided Mateo over to the carousel and sat down with him next to her. Elena and the jaquins slowly made their way over as she explained.

"The first: _Cesere maior;_ it means 'grow bigger' in the Ancient Ones' language. Sorcerers who see size as strength use this spell. I once saw an apprentice use that spell to make a tree bigger so he could land on it safely. 'The bigger, the better!' is what he used to say! Though often, this one backfires."

"Next: _Levetato;_ the levitation spell. A sorcerer who uses this shows creativity in using their spells. It is quite basic, but an essential spell that every person with the gift of magic should know. There are multiple reasons to use it. It can often reveal a creative mind on how it's used."

"Finally: _Armenti quia tempus;_ stall for time. It can momentarily stop an acting spell. The value this reveals is efficiency. Stalling for time is not often a luxury one can afford. But in beginning magic it shows how the apprentice values the results of their magic. Wanting to get something right the first time is common place, but also a tremendous difficulty. When you used that spell to stop Elena's jaquin, Mateo, it allowed you the time to figure out which of the other two spells would get her to safety."

Mateo began to mull over what Amelia was saying. "Strength, creativity, and efficiency... Aren't all those needed to be a sorcerer?"

"Exactly!" Amelia placed a hand over his. "But you are still new to actually _using_ your magic. I needed to see not what you have studied, but how you _apply_ yourself, Mateo. That was the purpose of today's test!"

Mateo felt like he was being praised. He looked to the side and scratched the back of his head. "Well... can you tell me what you saw?"

Amelia replied. "I saw a young sorcerer with great potential. You used the spell of stalling to cease your jaquin, but that is not the spell which met the objective: saving Elena. It was the levitating spell which saved the day. You used both spell with cunning and cleverness." That earned her a smile from the boy. "It's important to know where your strengths are. As well, as your weaknesses. Now I know how I can help you further along on your journey! You're going to become a great Royal Wizard, Mateo."

Mateo beamed up at Amelia. Here he thought she had just been using magic to help Elena have fun and teach him spells to wow some nobles. But instead she had given him a full lesson! Elena grinned at her friends. Mateo for showing that her faith in him was well-founded and Amelia... she had become such a mature adult from when she left. The old Amelia would have used this opportunity to pull a prank for her own amusement, now Elena could see that she had planned out everything. Even the jaquins seemed to agree that this red-haired woman was worthy of some respect. To pull this off, she had more than a little experience with people, let alone magic!

But the moment could not last long.

No sooner had she spoken, the chorus of hooves on dirt started coming up to their clearing. Mateo, Amelia, Elena and the jaquins all turned their heads to the palace guards, led by Naomi, Gabe and Esteban coming into their clearing. In turn, the 'rescue party' was rewarded with the site of the Princess, Sorcerors and actual jaquins sitting in a circle at the base of a carousel.

Esteban, in particular, was casting a nasty glare directed right at Amelia. Amelia answered it with annoyed expression of her own. _Round and around we go..._

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

Francisco and Luisa came down from their meal together with Francisco still licking his fingers. "Mmm! The chef really did fantastic!"

"And there's amazingly still plenty left for dinner tonight." Luisa remarked. She was in a much better mood now. She didn't really mind Mateo's spell, and after some thought, she felt right about leaving the situation up to Amelia. The woman herself did not seem to be panicking, why should Luisa?

As the elderly couple were crossing over to the kitchens, the front door of the palace opened with a loud bang! Drawing their attention, they saw a very frustrated Amelia walking in with Esteban shouting as he followed behind her.

"-Absolutely reckless and irresponsible! All of Avalor must have seen you three galloping about up there, casting your magic like lightening!"

"For the millionth time, Esteban, the spells were harmless! They wear off quick, and no one seemed at all disturbed by our test except you, and you're being completely unreasonable about it!"

"Unreasonable!? What is unreasonable is that Princess Elena was flying up in the sky on a magical jaquin, with random magic being cast in her wake! What's unreasonable is you teaching an impressionable boy like Mateo that magic is a toy that he can throw about wherever he pleases!"

"Oh! You don't even know the first thing about magic! What was happening was a simple abilities test. Mateo is has a great gift, but he needs time like this to practice it or you're REALLY going to see something dangerous!"

"And you needed Elena to test his abilities for what end?"

"Princess Elena is the one who asked me to do this! She asked me to help Mateo. She was perfectly safe! She couldn't have fallen off that jaquin even if she tried!"

"Then you admit to holding her hostage!"

"No, I admit to following the request of the Crown Princess, which otherwise I'm sure you would call treason. I also admit that I have far more control of my powers than _you_ do of your own blood pressure!"

Luisa and Francisco ran into the room to see Elena coming in between the two adults. "Stop! Stop both of you!" she pleaded. "Esteban, Amelia's telling the truth, I did come to her for help. And no matter how fast I went, I never got off until Mateo saved me."

"Amelia's the so called sorceress!" Esteban accused. "Tell me why s _he_ didn't save you!"

"Because the test was on _Mateo de Alma's_ traits." Amelia clarified, like she was talking to an idiot. Then she spoke to Elena, "I'm sorry, Elena. It seems Esteban has been looking very hard to find a reason to get rid of me, today has all just been an excuse."

"Listen here, you _bruja!_ "

A new voice thundered off the walls. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to see Francisco and Lusia standing together at the top of the stairway. It was Francisco who had stopped them, and he still had much more to say as he descended with his wife. "I have heard enough about what has happened today. And I have heard _enough_ from you two," he cast a look of disapproval at Amelia and Esteban, "squabbling like children! Now whatever has happened today, I declare it to be null and void to any future accusations and arguments that come to our future."

"But Abuelo-!"

"Esteban." He said his grandson's name quietly. He wanted to make this completely clear. "No more. I think we need to have a talk, you and I."

Turning on his heels, Francisco began to walk out of the room. After a beat Esteban began to follow him. The Chancellor paused once, casting a glare right at Amelia. Amelia looked nonchalant, ignoring him by examining her nails. When Esteban was out of the room, the guards dispersed, returning to their original positions. Until, only Gabe, Naomi, Mateo and Elena were left in the room with Amelia.

Gabe was on Esteban's side in all this. To him, Amelia's magic had looked out of control and dangerous. She could have easily killed Elena. She could just be another Shiriki.

Naomi, however, after hearing the whole story and the arguing all the way back to the castle, found herself sympathizing with Amelia.

Mateo and Elena...?

"You should apologize with Esteban, Amelia." Elena began.

"For what?" Naomi asked her friend. "Elena, Amelia didn't do anything wrong. She was just helping Mateo."

"And could have hurt Elena in the process." Gabe put in his piece.

"There was no chance of that." Mateo objected. "I almost fell and Amelia was right there for me."

As the discussion behind them continued, Luisa made her way over to Amelia. The older woman first wanted to apologize for how Esteban had been treating her, but that changed when Amelia's face came in to full view. To most, the woman would have looked disinterested in this whole thing. But Luisa... someone familiar with strong fronts and with knowledge of Amelia herself, she could see just the slightest hints of pain in the lines of Amelia's features.

When Amelia's eyes met Luisa's she gracefully curtsied and said, "Luisa, please forgive me if my actions were deemed inappropriate. The test I gave Mateo is a common one in Enchancia, it did not occur to me that it would come across as a threat."

"Amelia..." Luisa was about to respond with words of comfort. However, Amelia's words left no room for her to respond as such. "Please, do not think on Esteban's words as anything but a man being overprotective and in the best interest of his family. I'm sure he did not mean any real harm to you in turn."

 _Oh, but he does... He wants me out of here so badly._ Amelia did not revel a hint of her thoughts as she smiled graciously at Luisa. She was thankful for this woman as she ever was.

Amelia next turned to the children having their heated discussion behind her. With a single snap of her fan she had their attention. First she directed her words at Elena. "I do understand people being concerned about my magic. Given their recent past with it, I will be more discreet when using it from this moment onwards." Next, she turned to Mateo and Gabe. "That being said, I will also make myself available for counsel, should anyone ask for it. It is not against the law to help others, especially when resources are rare." Gabe was taken aback, while Mateo nodded in understanding. Finally, Naomi stood under the woman's gaze. "And, lastly, I greatly appreciate all the support I've received from people today. But as far as whatever friction I have with the Chancellor; that is between him and me. We will deal with it like adults."

With that, Amelia had her final say.

"Now, does anyone else have any business?" Luisa was looking right at Gabe, challengingly. She was met with a mixture of 'No', 'No ma'am' and 'No Abuela.' "Good. Gabe, would you mind escorting Mateo home? Noami as well? I don't think there's much more need to keep them here today."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Gabe saluted and went out to ready his horse.

Luisa next turned to Elena after all her friends had left. "Elena, why don't you join me for a snack? Amelia looks tired, why don't you go rest until dinner?"

"Thank you." Amelia curtsied politely and began walking up the way to her room.

Elena watched as she left. "This isn't the way I wanted things to go." She spoke absentmindedly.

Her grandmother advised her as they walked. "Few things we plan really do. Especially when other people are involved."

"Amelia took every precaution with us. She even took us out of the palace so that Esteban wouldn't get after her. Looks like he did anyway."

"Oh, Elena, you know your cousin was just worried about you."

"But is that really it?" Elena asked. She needed to talk to someone about this. If not her own sweet grandmother, then who? "Ever since Amelia came back, Esteban's been trying to ignore her. He hasn't had one pleasant talk with her, and just now... Abuela, I think I might have made things worse!"

To her surprise, Luisa laughed. "Ha!" she waved of her grandaughter's worries. "Elena, this whole situation has nothing to do with you! This is entirely between Esteban and Amelia. When they were children, they always found something to argue about. They always fought, but they always stayed friends."

"They did?" Elena was having a little trouble thinking back to remember such a thing.

"If it wasn't Victor vs. Esteban, then it was Victor vs. Amelia vs. Esteban! They'd squabble, play tricks, cause some ruckus, but they never intended anything really bad. They would not have stayed friends for a day if there was only competition and malice between them. They... They need some space for now. But I think once their differences are aired out, things will become peaceful again."

If Luisa hadn't said that last bit, Elena might have given up her forgotten scheme she had thought up earlier today! _That's right! The two of them might be fighting, but at least they were talking to each other again!_ 'Airing out their differences' this way might not have been how Elena would have liked to start out, still it had started. Elena decided it would be best to take her grandmother's advice for now and let everyone have their space. Then! Then they would have to talk again! To make a compromise and later apologize to each other. _And then, oh-ho! Then I can put MY plan into place._

Elena's spirits were soon raised by thought on how to bring her cousin and friend back into each other's good graces. _What kind of queen am I if I can't negotiate peace within my own family?_ Esteban and Amelia couldn't keep up this nowhere-going ride forever! Today's exchange had only fueled the Princess' motivation. Esteban and Amelia _will_ reignite their friendship!

* * *

 _ **A/n: That was long!**_

 _ **I keep adding to the mystery of Amelia Aurelius. Could her secrets outweigh Esteban's?**_

 _ **Check in next time and find out! Someone is coming who has a lot of the answers...**_

 ** _Do you want to know more? Leave a review, please._**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaaaaaaack! Boy, do I have some catching up to do!**

* * *

 **Amelia's Hidden Flame**

The night finally arrived. Mateo would be officially announced and appointed as Avalor's Royal Wizard. Mateo had decided to use a spell from one of his grandfather's books. He got a little practice in with Amelia, but he was still going over it right up to the guests arriving. Amelia had to mentally remind herself that a small party for a country boy is vastly different to a 'small party' for a princess. In addition to friends and family, close allies of Avalor would be in attendance. Not to mention the nobles of the kingdom. All of them to see the capabilities of the Royal Wizard who not only worked directly under the royal family, but could be called upon in times of aid.

Everyone had their own way of getting ready for tonight.

Mateo was of course rehearsing. Pacing by a wall in the castle while he read the spell in his book and visualized it as Amelia had helped him in practice. Elena and Naomi were getting ready in the Princess' room. Elena was excited to not only be presenting a Royal Wizard to the court, but to be actually doing the official duties of a ruler! Naomi was pretty happy about being at a simple party with lots of food and her friends.

However... there was a just the slightest undertone of anticipated drama.

The Carousel Fiasco had already spread around, and everyone seemed to have their own version of it. Magic was a bit of a contradiction with the Avalorian public. None had yet forgotten the tyranny of Shiriki, yet stories of the great Alacazar had not yet died away either. Depending on the individual's attitude towards magic, Amelia was either admired or slightly feared. But there was an even greater gossip that overshadowed _that_ story. Apparently, some of the guards and palace staff had taken notice of the tension between the Chancellor and the Amazing Aurelius. They were depicted as adversaries on opposite sides of rich vs. poor as well as how magic should be used in the kingdom.

As the guests gathered down below, Amelia put on the finishing touches to her outfit. She had to admit that she a kind of love-hate relationship to these kind of gatherings. There was guaranteed to be almost no one Amelia had ever met before at the party(royal family and royal friends aside), so it was the chance for her to make an impression. She wouldn't be name-dropping, performing magic or talking business tonight! No, instead she will presenting herself as Amelia the dignified woman who was at home with theses soirees as she was buried deep in her sketch books. On the other hand... she had to be ready to take insults and clash wits with some of the more snobbish nobles here. No doubt, Esteban would find himself among friends here.

Nico looked on, observing Amelia with keen interest. "You'll be putting on your best war-paint for tonight."

Amelia smiled at the bird's remark. "True. But it's an old war. More than once I've walked away in victory."

"And with the deck stacked against you, I might add!" said Nico with pride.

"Which is why I'll be needing you to stay away from the ceremony." Amelia held out an arm for him and Nico hopped on. "If anymore tension builds up tonight, it might even erupt in a riot. Mateo does not need to be the victim of any scruples other people have with me."

Amelia walked Nico over to the perch Isabel had made for him. "Fine, fine! It's not like you can't handle yourself, but at least take your wand."

Amelia froze as she was walking away. "That is... not something I would expect from you, Nico." She turned a curious eye to her familiar. "Does this request come from a worried son?"

"Please," Nico waved her off with his wing. "That boy doesn't know half the things I know about you, and he sees you as the Sorceress Supreme!" There was an affectionate way in how Amelia rolled her eyes. "But 'taking your wand' is highly advised, Amelia. The feathers on my back are standing on end! There's an unusual chill in the air tonight."

Amelia would have laughed at the thought of Nico being so in tune with nature. He'd been pampered for decades inside of mansions and palaces. He had also been through many adversities over the years with her, longer than anyone else. How could she not take his words to heart? "I do not sense an unfriendly atmosphere." she said, "Remember: Tonight is all about Mateo. If anyone wants to take a shot at me, then fine. I will handle myself, Nico."

With that the conversation should have been finished. But Nico was not yet done. "Suspicious spying and odd nature aside, why do you suspect the Chancellor of something, my dear Amelia?"

Mrs. Aurelius walked herself over to her vanity. She began to brush and style her red hair as she spoke. "It's not just that I knew him for years and remember his behaviors. After all the years I spent just surviving on the streets, interacting with people more influential than me, people more corrupt and children hiding their wrongdoings, I've developed a kind of 'sense', Nico. I can spot a liar.

"When talking about Shiriki taking over and the years that followed, Esteban's eyes were avoiding even the mere sight of any human being. He was also very vague on how he managed to survive. What confirmed my suspicions occurred on the day _you_ showed up. Why would Esteban send a spy to gather blackmail, if he has nothing to hide as he says he does?"

"He wouldn't. I see your point, Amelia. With that being said, he knows perfectly well you are on to him, and you know how these noble-types act when they feel threatened. I also understand why you care: he is very close to people you do love and know have suffered."

Amelia looked herself over in the mirror. She looked like she approved. "I haven't been subtle with him either. I shouldn't have given myself away." With the final check of her overall appearance meeting her satisfaction, Amelia started to go. "I honestly don't know which way tonight will go, but I'm ready for whatever."

She walked to door, just as she set her palm on the handle Nico fake-sneezed. "Fan!"

Amelia nodded to him once and concealed the red fan in the hidden compartment of her dress. "Beautiful rose, dangerous thorns~!" she sing-songed, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Down in the main ballroom, Esteban was truly in his element. Being surrounded by people who knew proper etiquette, fine food, fine clothing and finer life was like a salve on his ego. Though the scolding from his grandfather was still fresh on his mind:

 _"_ _Despite our experience, not all magic is evil! Amelia is NOT Shiriki, and I will not have her be treated as such while she is a guest in my house!_ _Even calling her a bruja! Esteban, I cannot believe your behaviors as of late! If you truly care what people think: Think of how coldly you have been treating a woman who has done several favors for us and asked for nothing in return._

 _"_ _I know she is different... I know_ you _are different, mijo... But for the love of our family, please try and act civil with her. It will break your grandmother's heart if Amelia leaves feeling she was never welcomed here."_

Esteban _hated_ being told what to do and being scolded like a child! After all this time his grandfather should respect the fact that he is a grown man! But...His family... breaking his _abuela's_ heart. No! Esteban knew he could never do that. He resolved that he would apologize to Amelia tonight, and then act civilly indifferent to her until she had to leave! That would be it.

Having this course of action decided, Esteban was currently able to be perfectly charming and royal.

"Do you think she'll really be here?" Not really interested in hearing an older nobleman tell war stories for the twenty-fifth time, the Chancellor caught the conversation of a group of youths. "The Amazing Aurelius, here in Avalor!"

Esteban wanted to make a sigh of disgust, but kept it in, nodding to the conversation he was _supposed_ to be listening to.

"I've already gone by her store. Her dresses are so beautiful! I got my Papa to promise me her first dress from her Avalor line."

A young man then joined in. "It's well known that she is a witch, _a bruja_. Is it legal to use magic to make clothes? Maybe in Enchancia, but here?"

Esteban almost turned to lecture the boy in politics, but one of the young ladies beat him to it. "Hush, Edwardo! You already know that a _bruja_ is derogatory for sorceress. If a woman who has friends in hundreds of kingdoms and a wand at her disposal, do you really want to insult her?"

Esteban allowed himself to smile imagining the boy's nervous expression. He was probably looking over his shoulder as well. _Hmph, believe me boy, your pants would be on fire_ _if my Mia heard that._ Esteban almost broke his composure at his own thoughts. He heard another girl chime in.

"Liana, we all know you admire foreigners. But this woman may not even be in Avalor very long. Rumor has it that she has a feud with the Chancellor. No one knows for sure who started it, but he does not like her being here. Maybe she wasn't even invited. Or even told to stay away."

The foolish boy chimed in again, sounding cocky and relieved, "Ha! That's good news! Everyone knows what happened the last time a 'Sorceress' came to Avalor."

A silent anger began building inside Esteban. These tactless, brainless children did not realize they were practically standing right next to him and spouting nonsense that they did not understand and was not their business!? Why do their parents allow children like this to attend such gatherings? A part of him did acknowledge that their words sounded no different than one he himself had before said. But they do not know Amelia. And they certainly do not know him!

Esteban had already turned and was prepared to find those bad-mouthing brats when-

"Look! She's here!" A few in the room turned, but since he already was facing the right way, Esteban caught sight of Amelia coming into the room.

The first thing to be noticed was of course her wardrobe. If the first dress he saw her in resembled a wave off the ocean, then this dress was a majestic mountain with a misty, sheer shawl wrapped around her shoulders. The gown started with an illusion neckline of dark green, with an emerald necklace about her neck. Just like her first dress the colors faded into a pattern of blues, lesser green, and black. It was a different dress than any of the other Avalorian nobility, but it was no less elegant and lovely.

Many people looked simply awestruck, looking on at this woman's gown. Amelia merely politely walked past them, acknowledging them that they could look as much as they wanted. Esteban wanted to condemn her welcoming such attention, but he too was captured by the beauty in front of him.

Strangely, Esteban did not notice his eyes were more focused on her face. She looked as comfortable walking through these crowds as she did walking through an empty room. There was a natural grace in her steps, and her eyes had a friendly warmth behind them. Not once did those eyes look his way, but Esteban suspected she knew right where he was.

Slowly, the ballroom went back to its previous noise. Straightening his appearance, Esteban took steady strides over towards Amelia. "The sooner I get this gone, the better."

He was just one more step away from her when, that same group of teenagers cut him off. Crowding around Amelia, the politest girl was on the edge of gushing! "M-Mrs. Aurelius?"

"Yes. But I do not have the pleasure of knowing your name."

The girl quickly suppressed a squeal of delight. "Liana De La Cruz! I-I just wanted to say how much I loved the dresses I saw on display at your shop. Did you really make them yourself?"

Amelia looked amused. She was definitely used to this, in fact she seemed to welcome this as she fully faced the children and spoke to them like adults. "I did, indeed. I try to be part of the process as much as possible. Especially when I know someone will surely see something I made for the first time. Did you have one in particular you liked?"

Liana was more than giddy. She probably felt that this woman had made those dresses for her, and was asking for her input. "The-The one with yellow and pink butterfly wings! It just made me so happy just looking at it!"

Amelia responded. "Ah, I know what you're talking about. That one is from my Pearl Haven Island line. 'Gems of Nature', that would most definitely suit your complexion and darling personality, Senorita De La Cruz."

The girl's entire face began to blush. She couldn't even respond to Amelia sweet smile, telling her it was okay. Esteban decided to wait and see this play out. Although Amelia showed a good strategy by placing compliments, she couldn't possibly have the experience of a group interrogation. Esteban also wondered why these children had engrossed her attention, when he easily towered over the three of them.

Liana's friend spoke up next. "What would you recommend for someone like me?" She said it in a very bratty voice.

Amelia's eye looked lidded, she appeared to be thinking. Esteban definitely felt like he would have to save her soon. Amelia's temper would only get her into deep trouble in here.

"Hard to choose just one, I'd say." Was Amelia's response. "But... have you ever been to the Misty Lakes of Muroo?"

"I...have not." The girl responded.

Amelia explained. "While I was there I was just in awe of the lakes in the monarch's garden which were blanketed in a rainbow mist. You could even see color in the moonlight. 'Mysterious Waters' would be the perfect gowns for you."

Even the bratty girl was flattered into submission. "Oh! Ah... Thank you. I will have to see if I can order one in advance of my next party."

So far Amelia was winning them over. Esteban doubted no one could resist listening in. Being the new, and best dressed, fish in the pond was sure to attract attention. He was almost impressed.

Then that snotty, Edwardo spoke up. "Do you use any of your magic when making your gowns, Miss Aurelius? Some might say your fame comes from fast delivery and practiced cut-outs by a wand rather than scarring your own hands."

Even the two girls gasped at his rude words. Esteban thought that boy would deserve a smack on the back of his head. However, Amelia only laughed like he was telling a little joke. "Well, you have flattered me by asking how my clothes are made. I can tell you like information, young man."

Esteban was taken aback by this response. If he had asked that question, Amelia surely would have gone into a rage about him accusing her of being a fraud! Wouldn't she?

"Yes, I use magic instead of dye sometimes. But as there is not enough magic for me to make every single coat, pants and skirt. I had to create my own system and potions for my company. I would wear myself out in a day if I used magic all the time! Cutting and sewing my prototype designs are something I have always enjoyed doing by hand. But there are plenty of my apprentices who are so skilled with their wands that they can cut and mend as well as my other employees with no magic ability.

"If you ever find yourself in Enchancia, please come to Venemos. My original factory does a whole tour showing what is done."

Esteban would almost admit to feeling a tinge of pride at how she handled herself. Pride, mixed with a bit of disappointment. Esteban knew, at least in their youth, that Amelia had a vicious temper. She was often given a hard time by others for her red hair, with her response being delivered by at least one fist! Now, with her business, reputation and life's work being insulted to her face, Amelia merely smiled to the child and offered a simple explanation.

 _To think she once left ten local boys with bloody noses in one fight because they made fun of her hair._ Esteban figured the woman deserved some credit. Amelia was conducting herself very well.

It was also time to clear up something his grandfather had mentioned: how the people view his relation to Amelia. Since she was behaving like such a lady, Esteban decided now was the time to strike. Slipping away from his duller group, Esteban gracefully stepped in beside Amelia and the three teenagers. "Ah, Miss Aurelius." Esteban put on his most charming voice and smile.

Yet, in return, Amelia's smile dropped a bit of sincerity. "Chancellor Esteban de Flores, good to see you this evening." Her tone held a slight hint of the message 'What do _you_ want?'

"Thank you, Señora." Esteban was well-practiced in being polite to rude company. As Amelia expected, this was his element here. "If I may borrow you from your present company?"

To speak with the Chancellor of the Kingdom, most people would have walked away with a polite curtsy or nod and go right away. Amelia, however, looked at the three noble children and asked, "Only if there is nothing else I can do for their kind company."

Whether she was trying to discreetly offend him or not, both Esteban and the three teenagers were taken aback. Having heard their conversation earlier, Esteban wondered if she was trying to scare them or sass him. Judging by how quickly the three children politely and rapidly departed, Amelia had accomplished scaring them.

Watching them leave, Esteban whispered, "For the sake of Avalor, please Amelia be civil with me."

With no one in close proximity to care, Amelia could drop her smile and look as displeased at Esteban as she wished. "Huh. Listening to an apology you do not mean and were ordered to give is something I would gladly do for Avalor."

As the two walked to the refreshments table, Amelia and Esteban seemed to fit in well with the rest of the crowd. If only the icy tension between them wasn't given away by their rigidness and refusal to look one another in the eye. _Truthfully, I would rather face a duel to the death than go through this farce. Esteban knows he has to apologize. His grandfather or grandmother is most likely making him do it! And, because of the gathering, I have no choice but to say I accept it. He lies and I am being forced to lie! I hate being dragged down to his level of insincerity._

Esteban was having similar thoughts. But he had no trouble about lying to preserve himself. This was just more business to be done. The sooner it was done the sooner he could move on to more important matters. Sparing a glance at the source of his troubles, Esteban found his eyes wandering her figure. _She dressed the part of a fine lady, even acted it with some youths. If Amelia understands that these events require a certain etiquette, then she can understand why she has to accept my apology._

The crowd parted for them, and even the refreshment table was cleared enough for them to have some privacy. Time for this was short as guests were still arriving. Esteban guided them to the punch bowl.

Clearing his throat, the Chancellor began. "Now, Amelia I will not deny that we both have for grievances for our actions..."

Amelia started to drone off as soon as Esteban began talking. An insincere and rehearsed apology deserved an equally insincere and rehearsed acceptance. _Something like: 'Alright Esteban, I understand. We will both keep out of each other's way and try to be polite when in the company of others.'_ There. It wasn't long-winded (as Esteban's on-going speech) and it was to the point. Now she only needed to wait for him to finish. _Ugh, he isn't even looking at me. How little does he care about this?_ _Fine, at least he's being honest on how little he really cares about this._

With Esteban's back turned, looking for the servant handing out drinks, Amelia decided to survey the room. After all, everyone in attendance was wearing what was considered the height of Avalorian fashion. Trends of the current day and festive occasion would greatly influence how Amelia would make her line of clothes appealing to the people and show the world something about them.

 _Yes... Layers...Lots of ruffles... Bright colors for young... More muted for those of more advanced age. Have to see what I can do about that..._ Amelia's eyes wandered the room, just barely registering Esteban speaking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabe, actin on his duties as a guard, had been left in charge of the guest list. Every name of every attendee went by him first. If their name wasn't on the list, he would not let them in. The young soldier was feeling quite proud of himself, being given the responsibility of such a security measure. Then one figure in blue hood approached the young man.

Gabe asked him like he asked the other guests. "Name, please?"

"Fiero." The husky deep voice of a man came from under the hood.

Gabe's eyes scanned the list. "Fiero... I'm sorry sir, but I don't see it on-"

"Look again," the old man raised one hand to stop the boy, the other sparked with a magic spell out of Gabe's sight. "I should be on there. I knew the boy's grandfather."

Gabe looked at his list once more. At the very end, in Avalorian writing, was 'Fiero'. "Huh, there it is! I don't know how I missed it."

While Gabe scratched his head, Fiero grinned placing a hand to the young guard's shoulder. "It happens to the best of us young man." Chuckiling darkly, Fiero made his way into the room.

Back with Amelia, in the background she was still hearing Esteban's long-winded explanation of why there needed to be peace between them. _All of these things are on_ his _terms! He is not even trying to apologize to me!_ Once again Amelia looked out across the room. The moment she did, her eyes landed on a tall, old man wearing a blue cloak. His face was visible. Recognizing who it was, Amelia gasped as their eyes met. Fiero looked stunned, to say the least. He had come here for Alakazar's grandson, and he found...

Calmly, the two of them started walking towards each other. There was something unspoken in the way their eyes met. Something between rivalry and loyalty, respect and suspicion. The force seemed to pull them into meeting halfway.

The moment they were close enough to each other, Fiero took Amelia's hand and smiled, which she did not resist. "Ah, this is an unexpected pleasure." He kissed the top of her hand. "The Great Amelia Aurelius returns home and honors the royals of Avalor with her beauty and presence."

Amelia's smile did not reach her eyes. "And you, Fiero. Your years remain many, and your charm even more. But could we continue this in a more private setting?"

"Of course."

As the malvago led Amelia away, Esteban had finally decided to turn around. "In any case, I believe a mutual respect would benefit us both. So if I may-" But Amelia was no longer there. Esteban turned his head left and right to see where she had gone, but she was nowhere. He seethed. "Was she not even listening!?" He gripped the two glasses furiously. "Rrr! That woman does nothing, but make my blood boil. How dare she?! Why do I even bother?"

The embarrassment! The insult! A peasant girl ditching the Chancellor of Avalor while he was doing her a kind gesture? Unthinkable!

"Amelia..." he growled, downing one of the glasses for himself. "Aye." Esteban felt calmer, but also looked somewhat sad. "She is unpredictable. Perhaps it is too much to hope that we can have peace." Esteban recalled that time in the garden. Amelia said that if he wanted to understand her, he would have to do it the old fashioned way. Once upon a time, Amelia's fire seemed to burn all, but him. Because he knew her so well. Now... he didn't even know where she had gone!

Esteban returned to his mingling.

* * *

 **A/n: Well, well, well! Those who wanted to know more about Amelia will soon get their wish. Are Amelia and Fiero friends or foes? Come back and see!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back in time for Summer! Just can barely catch a break...**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the new follows and favs! I hope it has been worth the wait.**

* * *

 **Amelia's Hidden Flame Pt. 2**

Fiero and Amelia were now alone in one of the gardens left quiet in the night. They were quite a distance away, only able to just hear the far off sounds of the party. While Fiero stopped to admire the scenery, Amelia walked a short distance away to admire some flowers. Even though they came out here to 'talk', neither of them spoke at first. Amelia knew Fiero. Enough to know he had a boyhood grudge with certain people in this kingdom.

Examining the stars above the castle wall, Amelia said. "You have been away for a long time."

"Yes," Fiero agreed, coming to stand beside her. "Much too long."

A short silence went on. Then Amelia spoke again. "I did not see you at the wedding."

Fiero answered. "By that time... I was no longer needed in Venemos."

Amelia sent him a look of disapproval over her shoulder. "Nor did you come when my children were born. And there was no sign of you at my husband's funeral. Yet over two decades later, I find you casually strolling into a party."

"Ah." Fiero took in the new information. "I see."

Amelia could not believe what she had just heard! She completely turned to face him. "You 'see?' Fiero that is the most heartless thing I have ever heard you say! You were disappointed at being denied the title of Royal Wizard, and again when your own son did not inherit your magic, I know this. But has your heart gone completely cold?"

"Cold?" Fiero asked, now turning to face Amelia. There was a smoldering anger in his brow that Amelia could see, but did not shrink from. "Cold, Amelia? You, who was my prized protégé, now toast glasses with the same people who kicked mud in our faces! Fame and glory has made you forget who you are."

Amelia's shoulders stiffened in indignation. "It is impossible for me to forget. But if the ones responsible for that were still alive or in power today, I would head the revolution again, myself! That time has ended, Fiero. Royal blood is not poison to the people. What kills is their greed and pride."

Fiero seemed to regain his composure, but there was a measure of danger to the look in his eye. _Like a cat ready to pounce at a bird._ In an instant his demeanor changed back to the kindly, old man. "Heh, you speak of that time with such passion. Then was truly your golden years, no matter what others say of you. Amelia, your flame has always been your weapon. When I trained you, your anger was like a forest fire! You were passionate, justified, and unstoppable! Had you been allowed more formal training, you might have made a grand Royal Sorceress..."

Amelia listened. She knew what was coming, but she had just the faintest hope that she would hear one word that he would mean. Fiero had once been a good man, to her, if not anyone else. But now his bitterness and hatred was directed at her and ten-fold. If her old teacher had something in his way, he would remove it. No questions, no hesitations. Back in Amelia's youth, this had made him a hard, but not unfeeling, man. Now, he seemed much more... unstable.

Fiero slowly walked behind her, circling. "Have you told them? No, of course you haven't. Why would you? You are rich, successful, beautiful, talented... Nothing like when I found you. When you were wretched, unfocused, just another street urchin!" Their glares remained steady on the other. Nothing on Amelia changed. Not on the outside, at least.

"Now who is cold? Now who is unfeeling?" Fiero asked her. "Tonight is my last act for all who wield a wand. My journey of liberation to those oppressed by spoiled, lazy, and ungrateful bluebloods who think they can decide our destinies on a whim. We tax our minds and bodies to the very limit so they can live in convenience. We become too powerful, they chase us out! When we are just powerful enough, they make us their servants."

Amelia spoke sternly, "You know it not our way to become what we hate. Sorcerers made a pact to do what is right by the world! We work with those who lead, or we work among the people. We have abilities, and knowledge of how to channel it. But how we use it defines the magician.

"I studied and fought beside you because then it was right. I was just one of many who suffered because of that Baron. Now, you seek to only benefit yourself. You tell me who sounds like the villain."

Fiero stopped directly in front of Amelia. He gave no answer.

Amelia took a second to swallow down the silence. "I know I have changed." She said slowly, her face softening. "When you found me I had nothing but the dirt on my clothes and anger in my heart. I changed once thanks to you." Flashes of those days came to Amelia's mind. They hurt less now than they used to, but were so abundant and clear looking at the man before her now. "But when our war was over, I had to teach myself to be something different. Be something I actually wanted to be rather than had to be."

"Andres' true love." Fiero said with mockery.

Amelia replied with confidence. "No. He decided that long before my transformation. He saw what could never be changed no matter what life threw at me. After I changed again and again, he stayed by my side until his strength would no longer allow him. He fought to be with those who loved him. While you walked away!"

With only a moment to catch the murderous glare, Amelia was quick to snatch her fan out from her belt! The sparks from hers and Fiero's sleeve caused sparks of purple and red as they clashed against each other!

"Do not test me, girl!" Fiero true malice came through his glare. "I taught you everything you know!"

"Not everything!" Amelia pushed back, sending Fiero backwards. She knew he was strong, but no longer physically stronger than her. Sending her fan forward she shouted, " _Ira Flammae!_ " A stream of fire shot out of her fan towards Fiero.

Fiero shot his tambarita out from his sleeve just in time to deflect the flames! "Indeed." Fiero grinned wickedly. "I think we could both use a refresher. Then I can finish my business here."

Amelia's eyes narrowed. What are you playing at, Fiero? She cast another offensive spell. " _Ignis Cavea_!" Fiero moved to deflect the spell again. Just as Amelia had wanted. When it hit his tambarita the flame bounced back an inch and formed a circular cage around the old malvago.

"Ah, very good!" Fiero stroked his beard in approval.

Amelia strode up to him. "What do you want here, Fiero? You were surprised to see me, so what did you come for?"

Fiero tsked, "Oh, Amelia! Do you not know?" He mocked her in a sad voice. "Perhaps they did not wish to tell you, what with all this talk of you being a 'bruja' and 'looking to cause havoc behind the scenes!'"

That told Amelia that he must have been in town for a while. But he had not gathered enough news to know she was the one being rumored about. She continued to glare at him, holding her fan casually to her chest, even as Fiero continued to taunt her. "Still... I believe I did mention it to you at least once! How I was denied my place as the Royal Wizard? What Alacazar received instead of I? The book which contained the greatest magical secrets of Avalor?"

"Alacazar is dead!" Amelia reminded him.

"But his treasure is only hiddden~!"

Sea-colored eyes jumped in realization! "The Codex Maru!"

Fiero had told her about this book during her training. He didn't dare go and challenge Shiriki for it, despite what Amelia had secretly hoped when he left. But that book contained spells and secrets long forgotten by any sorcerer still living! He was still pursuing that?

"Fiero." Amelia decided to try one more time to reason with him. Malvago or not, he was still the closest thing to family she had. Slowly, she stood up and straightened her posture. "I know how hard you worked, and how wronged you felt when Alacazar was chosen."

Because Amelia did know.

She had been sidelined and without even her own father to go back to. Fiero had been the one to help her stand tall again. He taught her to use her magic when she had nowhere else to go. The two of them even fought beside each other at one time. "But you have always been a great man, without some royals telling you, and without any book telling you how."

A shadow cast over Fiero's face. Amelia found herself unable to read such an expression under her own flames. _This man... how deep is his darkness?_ "Let go of this hate. It is destroying you now! Come into the party with me, and let me introduce you as my father-in-law! I can take you into town tomorrow and you can have a hot meal with me and your grandson. Please!"

Fiero hunched over. Amelia stepped closer in curiosity.

His fist slowly tightened. He lifted his head, revealing venomous green daggers of hatred pointing at Amelia. "That. Boy. Is. Not. My. GRANDSON!"

Fiero hit his tamborita and a powerful blast of magic both dispersed the flaming cage and sent Amelia flying back. "Agh!" Amelia coughed as she hit the ground. Before she even got up, her anger was already ablaze! In response, her red silk fan burned with her fury at the enemy before her. "You refuse to change your black heart... En garde!" She charged at him.

She remembered the long hours she spent practicing her magic, without Fiero's assistance. The faces the few people who got her a job and later joined her cause when they too found themselves backed into impossible situations! How the baron finally fell. How Andres proposed to her and vowed that together their dreams would become reality. There were others of royal blood who Amelia genuinely cared for because they had the true kindness and love which never associated with the rich in her past.

" _Fulgur nigrum!_ "

Fiero fired a purple light at Amelia chest. She ducked and rolled behind a nearby pruned bush.

Firing over the plant with deadly aim, she called back. " _Habl hadid, stop this deed!_ " A pinwheel lights came from her fan. Fiero knew he could not dodge it.

" _Ferro gladio!_ " Hitting his tamborita, he aimed the spell at Amelia lights effectively nullifying them.

Amelia did not waste the delay. She jumped over the bush and fired a new spell. " _Disarmare._ "

But even as the spell left her fan, Fiero was laughing! "Ha, ha! Too easy!" The old man did a simple spin and Amelia's disarming spell died on the rocks. "Please, Amelia! I know I taught you better."

She huffed back. "This dress is for a party, not combat." Amelia decided to fix that by tearing a line up the side of her skirt. " _Zhech!_ " She sent a wave of fire at Fiero.

While he cast a spell for a shield, Amelia realized she needed a change in strategy. First of all, she was getting tired. _He will go after Mateo and the Royal Family if I do not stop him here. He's made that clear!_ A few decades ago, she would have taken him down by now. However, now she was panting from the loss of energy. Plus, they were too far away from anyone who could possible hear

" _Fulgur Nigrum!_ " Fiero finally hit his mark. Amelia was hit in the chest and sent flying back back at least five feet.

Clutching the spot in pain, she squinted up at her former teacher. "Simple disarming or restraining spells won't work here. Not in this fight." He taunted her. "I am not playing games tonight. You can with fall with them, or stand with me."

In pain, Amelia called out. "Haven't they suffered enough? The Royals? The people! You were afraid of Shiriki too. That's why you waited until now, isn't it?"

His face looked as if he had just been slapped. "Afraid?!" Fiero had always known that Amelia was a hot-headed young girl. It was somehow... endearing that traits of that child still came to the surface.

Fiero flipped his tone to that of the charming gentleman. "Oh, ho... Now _mija_... I am not compromising tonight. I have looked long and hard for this curse, and am finally at the perfect occasion to use it. Give me your fan, and I can look past this. Just go home! Act like you know nothing!

"But with or without you here, I am having my revenge. Tell me they don't deserve it. Tell me of one person in that room who has proven to be any different that those who made you suffer."

There was one person who came immediately to her mind.

Before Fiero could continue, Amelia shouted. "Elena." Amelia proclaimed. "Princess Elena Castillo Flores, is nothing like them. She wants to learn about her people. Understand them and help them through their pain. She is learning, Fiero! She is innocent, as is Mateo."

 _Get closer, you old fool!_ Amelia thought it strategic for her to appear greatly weakened until Fiero was close enough. _Don't think I haven't noticed._ The reason his spells were all long distance and defense was because he feared Amelia's very real ability to physically hurt him. He was about as old as Alacazar, he had to have an abundance of weak points!

The Malvago rolled his eyes. "You speak of children. Children, who have to obey the rules. Children who are so easily influenced by those already set in their positions. Elena will not get the throne until her grandparents say so, and they will NOT until she has made every. Single. Mistake. That they have."

Before Amelia could protest, Fiero continued. "You must have seen it. I know you have."

At that moment, Amelia's face betrayed her. Less than an hour ago she had been talking- listening... half-listening to Esteban. Someone who used to dream of seeing the world, who couldn't stand the idea of the next formal social, who would rather go sailing than sip tea. She hated to admit, but couldn't deny that he fit Fiero's description perfectly. The biggest difference in their past and present: he now hated her. He wouldn't even talk to her if his grandparents did not force him. Esteban had proven to be snobby, arrogant, prideful, judgmental, and pompous! The same qualities of the enemy Fiero spoke of.

Of Royals whom she once swore vengeance upon.

Vengence she had gotten.

Avenged were her father and friends long lost to her.

And now... she had betrayed.

Amelia searched for words she could not find. Some kind of defense against Fiero's accusations. E _steban, he... No... But yes! He is. There's no denying he is! How could this be worse?_

Her hesitation provided a window. Quietly, Fiero approached her. "A good test of this curse. Get used to standing still and quiet~!"

He raised his tamborita over her head. Suddenly, Fiero looked almost sad. "Seeing you as you are now... It breaks my heart in ways you will never know, Femme Fatale of the Flame."

Time seemed to slow.

Amelia's cold despair, which seemed to drown her in the next moment became her element. Femme Fatale of the Flame... her old name. The greatest honor of her youth. A time filled with anger, desperation, revenge, schemes, and great loss...

The Flame... A light to the others suffering. A beacon of gathering to those who would no longer be crushed underfoot! A warm place for those looking for shelter. Born from a fading ember of a rebellious red-haired girl who never belonged anywhere, was significant to no one until she unlocked her true potential, and acted to aid those looking upon her with the same circumstances!

Fiero may have been her teacher. He did help her to stand on her feet and get the training she could not have done without. But that was no the man in standing over her now. That man would never threaten her. He would never threaten her home, her heart, her son!

Fiero brought down his tamborita over the back of her head " _Ac-_ "

A fast combination of strength and heat sent it spiraling into the sky. Stunned, Fiero looked down to see Amelia's fan glowing red. Her face was determined and confident, not what he had expected a beaten woman to look like. "I know much of pain." She said.

Amelia sweep-kicked her father-in-law, sending hi crashing onto his back. He started to crawl away. Amelia stood. "You taught to me to be stronger from it, yes!"

Amelia gave her fan a wide wave to Fiero's side. A line of fire stayed in its place. "But the journey you set me on, was not of pain. I learned greater things than spells!"

She waved her fan again, Fiero had to duck to avoid the flame. Now he couldn't go backwards to escape. Amelia was forming a new cage!

"True pain is not being able to move on. True pain is only in the moment where you cannot advance!"

The third wall of flame was cast at Fiero's feet.

"We walked the same path, Fiero. But it seems one of us has learned more than the other. I can move on from my past, I am capable of accepting change! Change is inevitable. It is a force of nature just as much as fire, water or the earth!"

Fiero would never admit to it. But what scared him more than the surrounding fire, was Amelia. Before him was the Lady of Fate and Flame who could reduce a castle to ash if it stood in her way! Each step she took closer, Fiero tried to move back. He could see now that his student was still as fierce as ever. What else was she capable of? She already had him trapped! Now it appeared he had no choice.

"You have threatened my life, and the people of Avalor!" Amelia wound up her arm to cast her final spell! Fiero would remain in cage until she could get the guards.

" _Jaula-_ "

" _Acató!_ " [A/N: I don't know what the actual spell from the show is. But this is as close as I could get.]

Amelia felt a deathly chill spread from an impact on her chest. I do not know this spell! She tried to move forward again, but found her body would not comply. She looked down to see her stomach hardening and turning grey. _Stone... no._

Amelia realized she was tuning to stone. Her mind raced with the consequences of this. _Elena, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, Avalor..._

As her neck became stiff with paralysis, she gazed desperately at the fallen master she had once so adored. Only able to say, "What have you become?"

And Amelia Aureluis was no more than a statue in the garden.

With Amelia turned to stone, her spell lost its power and the flames around Fiero died. The old malvago stood and began dusting off his cloak. Although he was victorious, Fiero maintained a somber expression. Not looking at his petrified opponent, he sighed. "You could have been truly amazing, Amelia. But you allowed your heart to soften. Your flame dies..."

It would soon be time for that De Alma boy's announcement as Royal Sorceror. That was the time Fiero had picked to cast his curse. How fitting it would be for Alacazar's heir have his first night as the Royal Wizard also be his last! Judging by how well it held on the woman in front of him, an entire room of non-magic ingrates would be a breeze.

Placing his hood back onto his head, Fiero strode back on the path back to the ballroom. Yet, he found that he had to stop and look back one more time at the form of his student and daughter-in-law.

"If there is still time... perhaps I will come back for you..."

In the meantime, Fiero decided he would look for the Codex Meru for as long as he could.

* * *

The hours passed.

When Fiero cast his terrible curse, all were turned to stone just as Amelia was. Mateo managed to protect himself, Elena, Naomi, and an irritable Gabe, but they all knew their Official Royal Wizard would need the Codex Meru to stand a chance of saving Avalor.

While still in the ballroom among the figures frozen in stone, Mateo told his friends about the Codex Meru and how his grandfather had hidden it to keep it out of the wrong hands. The riddle in Alacazar's old notebook held a riddle, which they found out required the Official Royal Wizard to ask for the Codex's location. Something Mateo had not been until just a short time ago.

As a bolt of lightening wrote out the next clue, it was Naomi who exclaimed. "Wow! Now I wish Amelia was here to see this!"

Elena's head sprung up. "Amelia?! I forgot about her! I thought she was with Esteban. Where...?"The Princess' eye scanned the room. She looked about in every corner. There was no statue of the Enchantress in the ballroom. Naomi started looking around too. Gabe and Mateo also quickly jumped in the search.

"Where is that lady?" Gabe grumbled. "For once, she might actually be useful!"

The other three members of the search party all froze. Heated glares were directed in Gabe's direction. "What?" Gabe asked them.

Between the three of them, they were already tired of Gabe's prejudice accusations on Mateo. Naomi and Mateo both looked up to Amelia and were would have been content for having the young guard suspended in the air for the remainder of the night. He would be out of the way and it might teach him some respect for their friends. Elena, however, knew now was neither the time nor place to deal with him.

She could only roll her eyes and try to get them back on track. "Fiero might have captured her, or she's already after him. We can look for her as we solve the next riddle. Can you read it, Mateo?"

"Uh- Right!"

Thus the search began, and the Amazing Aureluis' disappearance was set to the side.

* * *

Two riddles were solved, and three keys were needed to be uncovered throughout the palace. For the final part of the test, Mateo and Naomi concluded that a portrait in the library concealed the final key and enterance to Alaczar's laboratory wing!

"Let's take a short-cut." Naomi suggested. "We haven't seen that malvago yet, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Right!" Elena agreed. The four of them veered off to a passage that would take them through the garden and right to library where the painting hung.

Gabe lead the way, feeling it was his sole duty to protect the Princess, plus the others were not as fast as him. "All clear!" He called back. He turned his attention back to the path ahead. When all at once, Gabe skidded to a halt!

Elena, then Naomi and Mateo collided into his back. Elena was about to ask what they were stopping for. Then she saw it for herself. Before them, lay the aftermath a fiery confrontation. There were burnt lines scattered around the stones along with other signs of a scuffle.

"What happened here?" Mateo said, already looking around for clues.

Naomi asked, "How did all of this happen with nobody hearing it?"

Elena looked at the signs of damage with both devastation and confusion. She explained. "Everyone's attention was focused on the main ballroom. Not only that; but the purpose of this garden is for the Royal Family to finds moments and peace and quiet. Mami and Papi... called it our Secret Garden. Isa and I would play... here..."

Elena followed Gabe's gaze. All their eyes fell on the stone figure of Amelia Aurelius. The way her arm was drawn back with the magic fan Elena and Mateo had seen her use, she looked to be standing in mid-strike. But as the stepped closer, what little light revealed a face of shock and struggle.

"She... She must have been Fiero's first victim." Mateo said. Although he knew it was futile, he place a hand on her arm, hoping for just the slightest hint of the warmth of life from inside her.

Elena copied the same action. "It looks like she tried to confront him. She was trying to protect everyone."

Sadness were in all their eyes. Amelia was the strongest sorceress on their side, if she couldn't beat Fiero, what chance did they have?

Naomi swallowed hard. "We need to... The Codex Meru can fix this right, Mateo?"

Mateo nodded. To be honest, he was still doubting himself. Amelia's test, while it did prove how he manages his spells, it made Mateo realize how little he really knew of magic. This woman had traveled the world, been taught by a real teacher, and was as confident as a mountain! Compared to her, what was he? Now he has to face an enemy with a grudge that not even Amelia could beat? How could Mateo even hope to manage that!? The Codex Meru was their only hope, they had to hurry and find it.

"Let's go!" Elena waved them in the direction of the library. Knowing there was nothing they could do for Amelia now, they reluctantly left her there in the garden.

Gabe remained for moment longer. He stood directly in front of Amelia. This young, arrogant guard had been against magic in general, like many. But here, though frozen in stone, was no malvago. Seeing her in a battle stance, and knowing her blow was intended for another magician, one who sought destruction; Gabe could not help feeling regretful for how he had treated her... and Mateo.

"I'm sorry." Was all Gabe had time to say, before he took off after the others. They had to finish what she had started: defeating the malvago.

* * *

In the light of the full sun, a crowd had gathered around in the palace garden to look at the new statue. Mateo had been praised for the feat of besting Fiero and trapping him with his own curse. Amelia was especially proud.

"That is quite the conversation piece!" she said, standing beside Mateo.

He blushed and laughed alongside Elena, and Naomi.

"Eh, just to be sure..." Francisco turned to Amelia and Mateo. "There is really no way to undo this?"

The former-king's concern was valid.

Mateo answered first. "He intended for this curse to be permanent when the sun rose."

Amelia finished, feeling it was best to provide all the information. "But it would take incredibly strong magic to turn him. Stronger than anything Mateo or I could ever cook up."

"That is fine by me!" Elena's grandmother placed her hands on her hips. "I cannot believe that malvago came back after all these years! And like a coward, did not face us."

"Cowardly malvago? Or Scary Garden Gnome?" Naomi gestured to the statue. "I like him better this way."

Amelia nodded. "I have to agree with you, Naomi. Whatever he was, in the end he was no match for Avalor's Royal Wizard!"

Elena and Mateo had both filled her in when they finished hugging her earlier. Amelia had been upset at first that Mateo had just handed over the book, though she did understand he did it to protect everyone. She was proud of him in the end, running after that lying snake and then facing off against him! The bit of sadness she felt was npt even worth acknowledging!

"Thanks, Amelia." Mateo then looked at her. Amelia could see he still wanted to talk without others listening to them. It would have to wait until later.

Armondo finally came and politely broke up the little party. It was time for everyone to get back to work. Esteban was walking right beside Amelia and was about to ask her away from the group. Gabe beat him to it.

"Uh, Senora Aurelius?" He timidly asked her. "A moment of you time."

Amelia stopped and turned to the young guard. "Si?"

The garden was now mostly cleared, except for them, and Chancellor Esetban who remained just a short distance away. Gabe tried to begin. "Uh... When we saw you in the garden- I mean, stuck in the garden! I realized that you..." _had tried to save everyone and I was a total jerk to you,_ "I mean, the way you were standing, and all the marks around-" _showed you were not the dangerous, heartless witch I thought you were-_ "What I'm trying to say is-"

Amelia chuckled behind her red lips, and placed a gentle hand on the boys shoulder. He did not need to say any more. "I think I get the idea, Mr. Nuñez. And... thank you."

Gabe smiled. Not all Sorcerers were Shiriki or Fiero. There was also some Mateos and Amelias out there. Gabe would try to be more open when it came to magicians. He saluted Chancellor Esteban as he left, who saluted back. Leaving the two adversaries alone.

There was still a discussion to be had.

"I-"

Now scowling, Amelia held up the hand without her fan to cease Esteban's speaking. She had had enough of that last night. Followed by hours of deaf silence as a stone.

"You spoke your peace last night, Chancellor." She stated. "Now, I would like my own say."

There was no hidden malice nor sarcasm in her voice. She was speaking serious business to him. Amelia had even called him 'Chancellor' instead of 'Esteban': two things she had never done before.

"Very well." He consented, hesitantly.

Amelia lightly closed her eyes and released a slow breath. Then she said. "I do not see any reason either of us should apologize."

That was the most surprising of all! Esteban was sure she was about to demand he apologize, or there be no peace at all.

Amelia continued. "When I first came to this castle it appears I may have offended you. I will say I'm sorry for that, but that is not the issue between us.

"And I know me being an Enchantress is not your reason for distrusting me. The people may gossip and have their fun, but you have known what I was even before my own father found out about it."

Esteban wanted to respond with 'This is true', yet Amelia was obviously not finished.

"I know you are hiding something. Something you cannot tell your own family. What I do know about it is that it is a very old secret. One you have had for a long time." Esteban's breath hitched. There was still no hint of a threat in her tone. But Amelia had proven to be the master of turning tables!

"Let me say here and now... I will not be looking into it any further."

 _What...?_ Esteban lost feeling in his jaw. _Say something you fool!_

Amelia could see her old friend was at a loss for words. Was what she said really so unexpected? It was a reasonable compromise to her. "If you will indulge an explanation: I have had time to mull this over, and I think even if I found out what you are hiding, it would not do me any good.

"In the past, a those calling themselves 'friend' and hiding information has not boded well for those dear to me. In addition, you were never one who could hide things from me. Hence, my suspicion. Our objections to each other have been based on our lack of information on each other. Can we agree on this?"

A moment of silence passed before Esteban realized she was waiting for an answer. "I- Yes. This- This is true."

 _He likes saying that a lot, doesn't he?_ "Then, Chancellor, here is my proposition: We forget the past and stay out of each other's way."

"But my grandparents-!"

"Esteban," she said his name, genuinely. "We are adults. To them we are children, but we do make our own choices. We do not need to be friends. We... We don't even have to acknowledge each other if neither of us wants to!" She had to be steadfast. This would never work if she was unsure of her resolve.

"People change. I have seen that." Amelia had to fight to keep her eyes from glancing at Fiero's statue. "Sometimes for better, sometimes for worse. But it is a transformation we have to go through by choice! Mateo has proved this to me. I would not believe that he could defeat such a powerful evil if I had been told even a day ago. Yet... the evidence is in this very garden. Many more days have passed for the two of us, and many more experiences have shaped us. We are who we have made ourselves to be. It is wonderful we get to see each other again, but it does not mean we get to change back to children."

Children... Young, full of dreams.

Dreams of the future.

Dreams of adventure and glory.

Dreams of eternal love.

Dreams gone dry and scattered to the winds of reality.

Esteban looked at Amelia. Truly, she was not unhappy with how she lived her life. She was always strong and bold. But now that boldness has been tamed into a sophisticated confidence, and her strength channeled to use it when most needed. She had become a socialite, keeping her own mind and opinions, yet knowing how to speak without becoming angry or excited in a moment's notice. Looking at Esteban, Amelia could also see that his old fire had definitely cooled, and he was no longer the boy who dreamed of freedom and distant shores.

"So, if I may rephrase:" Esteban said. "You and I are simply different. Forcing an easy peace between us is not favorable, and we should just continue as we were before?"

 _Why didn't he speak so shortly at the Gala?_ Esteban was full of surprises! "In short, yes. I think that will best suit us for the remainder of this month."

Esteban thought her proposal over. Neither of them would apologize, because in the end there was nothing to apologize for! They are not in the past, and they are both heading towards different futures. Amelia would stay to finish her task, and then return to town never to bother him again. His secret past would be safe- wait!

Esteban cast an accusing look. "What about your fishing about for my secret then?"

Amelia smirked, crossing her arms. "Oh! So then you admit you do have a secret."

"What! No- I just mean-!"

Amelia was already laughing! Esteban wanted to tear his own hair out with this woman! And he was about to!

"Ah, Esteban..." Amelia recovered from her laughing fit. _Honestly, he's been the one giving me the most clues!_ "If it's a secret you want to keep even from your own family it must be quite a big one! For their sakes then, and the sake of the peace between the two of us, I will also drop any intentional meddling."

Esteban turned, surprised. "You will?" Again, she spun things around for him.

"It must be pretty bad! And like I said, we have changed these past four decades. We do not _need_ to know everything about each other."

Esteban recomposed himself. "Very well! We are agreed." Like the formal diplomat he was, Esteban held out his hand to seal the accord between them. Amelia looked at it, but did not take it! It wasn't that she had second thoughts or dislike taking his hand.

"If I may," she said, "I believe this calls for a more... solidifying action than a simple handshake."

Esteban looked confused, then exasperated. _Aye... can't she just-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Amelia flicking her fan and a sudden heat crossing above his lip. "What did you do?" he panicked! Did she burn his face or put some kind of mark there? Esteban's hand flew to his face. What he found was no kind of burn, but the soft hairs of his returned mustache!

Smiling, Amelia said, "Appearance does matter in both our occupations. And I must say, you do look more dignified with it even on both sides."

With her final say had, Amelia turned and began walking back to her room to get work on the dresses she had promised. Esteban, in a whirl of different emotions, feeling without even a headache coming on, began walking to the library to relax with some tea. Absentmindedly, he stroked his newly formed mustache.

Hidden out of sight, Elena and Mateo leaned out from the corridors. Mateo was looking slightly disappointed as he scratched the back of his head. "Well... I guess that's that, Elena. They're better off being complete strangers to each other. The plan is off."

"Oh no, it is definitely not!" Mateo looked to see that face of determination on the Crown Princess. "Friends don't just stop bring friends! Not ones as close as them. Did you see how they acted? They were nearly flirting with each other by the end!"

"That was flirting?" Mateo asked. "Elena, I'll have your back if you really want to go through with this. But don't you think we're pushing it?"

"It's worth it, Mateo." Elena assured him. "Amelia's right they are different people than they were a long time ago. But I just now saw them acting exactly the way they used to before Amelia left! And they were having fun! You saw it too!"

Mateo sighed, he was exhausted from his first day, he couldn't waste energy debating with Elena like this. "Okay. So do we keep it the same day?"

"Yes." Elena said. "We'll leave them no other choice. They'll have to spend time together."

"I can see us getting Amelia to come along easily enough, but what about Chancellor Esteban?"

Elan placed her hands on her hips confidently. "Like I said: he'll have to come. It's his birthday, isn't it?"

* * *

 **A/N: That's right! The next chapter will be about Island of Youth. I realize the episodes are out of order, but please overlook it just this once!**

 **Mateo learned that it is best to be yourself. Amelia learned that people change, for better or for worse on their own choices.**

 **Is a reconciliation out of the question between her and Esteban? See you next time! PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
